Wiewiórki i inne zjawiska paranormalne
by Will Cole
Summary: Yoh poznaje na obozie chłopaka, który wygląda dokładnie jak on sam. Czy to możliwe, że są ze sobą jakoś spokrewnieni? Jak rozwinie się ich znajomość? AU, gdzie bohaterowie nie mają szamańskich mocy/Seria kilku związanych ze sobą one-shotów/OC/Tak, wiem, że tytuł ssie
1. Niezapomiany wyjazd

**Will:** Wiele postaci pochodzi z prowadzonego przeze mnie na blog onet opowiadania ( moje-opowiadanie-sk-i-nie-tylko. blog. onet. pl [tak wiem, adres powala swoją błyskotliwością PS. usuńcie te spacje]), więc zapraszam tam, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani.  
Hikari Asakura - kuzynka Yoh i Hao; jest w ich wieku; czarne oczy i włosy;  
Akiko Asakura - młodsza siostra Hikari; siedem lat; niebieskie oczy i karmelowe włosy  
Marshall Lee - postać zapożyczona z Pory na Przygodę; obiekt westchnień Hikari  
Nancy i Milla Wilson - bliźniaczki; blond włosy i brązowe oczy; moje OC  
Bubba - Król Balonowy (bo czemu nie XD), postać zapożyczona i Pory na Przygodę; różowe włosy  
Nachi Asakura - ojciec Hikari i Akiko; brat Keiko  
Layla Asakura - matka Hikari i Akiko  
Aoi i Hiroshi Aizawa - przybrani rodzice Hao

* * *

Zegary wybiły godzinę trzynastą trzydzieści, kiedy na placu przed domem kultury pojawił się autobus. Ludzie stojący na placu złapały za swoje bagaże i, jak jeden mąż, ruszyli w stronę jego bagażnika, gdzie kierowca już pomagał pakować walizki i śpiwory. Czarnooka blondynka obrzuciła swojego tragarza krótkim spojrzeniem i oznajmiła, że idzie zająć miejsce, po czym odeszła zostawiając go ze stertą toreb do spakowania, a bynajmniej nie były to jego walizki. Yoh westchnął i po chwili także zniknął wewnątrz pojazdu, zajmując miejsce obok swojej narzeczonej. Zajmował miejsce przy oknie, toteż miał cudny widok na nastolatków, którzy włazili jeden na drugiego, żeby dostać się do celu. Uwagę zdecydowanie przyciągał niebiesko włosy chłopak poganiany przez, również niebiesko-włosą, młodszą dziewczynę, która prawdopodobnie była jego siostrą. Odwrócił wzrok w drugą stronę, gdzie na parkingu właśnie zaparkował czarny pasat. Wyskoczyły z niego dwie dziewczyny. Jedna brunetka z fioletowymi pasemkami i druga, o wiele młodsza od niej, karmelowo-włosa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło i zapukał w szybę chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę kuzynek, ale te nie usłyszały przez gwar panujący na placu. Szkoda, bo najwyraźniej go szukały.

-Nee-san!- zawołała mała.- To Yoh!- Upuściła śpiwór, który trzymała i podbiegła do chłopaka siedzącego na ławce, w pewnej odległości od pojazdu. Chyba wykazał się inteligencją i postanowił zaczekać, aż większość ludzi właduje się do autobusu. Spojrzał zaskoczony na siedmiolatkę. Akiko zatrzymała się metr od niego, uświadamiając się, że pomyliła kuzyna z jakimś zupełnie obcym jej chłopakiem.- Eee…- zacięła się zdezorientowana, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć. Na szczęście, z pomocą przyszła jej starsza siostra.

-Przepraszam, za nią.- uśmiechnęła się Hikari.- Mała cierpi na ślepotę i pomyliła cię z kimś kogo szukamy.

-Nee-san, nie jestem ślepa!- krzyknęła oburzona dziewczynka i odeszła pozbierać rzeczy, które upuściła.

-Ależ nie szkodzi.- odpowiedział długowłosy.

-Chociaż, faktycznie jesteś do niego podobny.- zamyśliła się- Masz trochę za długie włosy, ale gdyby nie to, pewnie ciężko by mi było was odróżnić. Jestem Hikari.- Wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę, a on uścisnął ją po chwili wahania.

-Hao.

Po tym czarnowłosa odeszła, żeby poszukać siostry i zapakować swoje rzeczy. Yoh widział tą scenę. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie podejść, żeby się przywitać. Ten chłopak bardzo go zaintrygował. Czuł się jakby patrzył na własne odbicie. Lecz zanim podjął decyzję do Hao dołączyły dwie blondynki, najwyraźniej siostry bliźniaczki i razem poszli spakować swoje rzeczy.

Autobus odjechał kilka minut później. Pasażerowie rozmawiali, przekrzykując się nawzajem. Część z nich się znała, inni nawiązywali nowe znajomości, a jeszcze inni siedzieli sami nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Anna czytała książkę, a Yoh szybko odciął się od rzeczywistości dzięki słuchawkom i MP3, a nawet zdrzemnął się pod koniec podróży. Długo sobie nie pospał, gdyż po piętnastu minutach obudziła go narzeczona, informując, że są na miejscu. Wszyscy wysiedli i z walizkami w rękach ruszyli do wejścia do obozowiska. Po drodze minęli dwa budynki. Jeden najwyraźniej był toaletą, a drugi… Cóż, to się okaże. Plac, na którym stały namioty był odgrodzony płotem od placu i reszty terenu. Płot kończył się ładnych siedem metrów przed lasem i tamtędy można było spokojnie dostać się na obozowisko. Na czterech belach o wysokości dwa i pół metra, umiejscowiony był prowizoryczny, drewniany domek o wymiarach trzy na dwa metry. O ile domkiem można nazwać konstrukcję o trzech ścianach i dachu. Jak się później okazało był to obiekt dla warty.

Poza nim był tam też stolik, przy którym obecnie siedziały dwie panie i przydzielały ludzi do namiotów.

-Dzień dobry.- uśmiechnął się na powitanie Yoh. Krótkowłosa szatynka zajmująca się męską częścią odwzajemniła jego gest.

-Dobry. Imię i nazwisko poproszę.

-Yoh Asakura.

Kobieta odnalazła go na liście i odhaczyła ptaszkiem jego przybycie. Po czym podoła numer namiotu. Szatyn podziękował i odsunął się na bok. Chciał poczekać na Annę i w razie czego pomóc jej z walizkami.

-YOH!

Odwrócił się w stronę głosu. Zobaczył Hikari, która niosła jedną, sporych rozmiarów torbę w dłoni i drugą trochę mniejszą przewieszoną na plecach oraz Akiko, skaczącą wokół niej i szczebioczącą o jakichś bzdetach. Trzymała dwa śpiwory.

-Już się bałam, że nie przyjedziesz.

-Powiedziała ta, która się spóźniła.- odparł.

-Marudzisz…- burknęła pod nosem.

-Nee-san, to jest ciężkie!- wtrąciła Akiko.

-„Ciężkie"?!- powtórzyła z sarkazmem jej starsza siostra, a jej brew zadrgała niebezpiecznie.- To ja tu muszę tachać twoją torbę. Jakim cudem ona jest prawie tak ciążka jak moja?!

-Eee…

-No, nie ważne.- westchnęła.- Który masz namiot?- zwróciła się do Asakury.

-Siedemnaście.

-Spoko. Wpadnę później, a teraz wybacz, ale idę zanieść torbę tej małej mendzie do baraku i obczaić koleżanki z namiotu. Mieszkam w szóstce, jakby co. Na razie!- rzuciła na pożegnanie i obie odeszły. Na obozie znajdowały się dzieci od siedmiu do szesnastu lat. Te najmłodsze dostawały pokoje w tak zwanych „barakach", czyli jednopiętrowych, podłużnych budynkach z blachy. Anna przyszła sekundę później i Yoh, jak prawdziwy dżentelmen odprowadził ją do jej namiotu, jak się okazało, numer sześć.

-Będziesz z Hikari w namiocie.- poinformował narzeczoną, na co ta skinęła głową z delikatnym uśmiechem. Akurat Anna jest osobą, która potrafi poradzić sobie z natrętnymi współlokatorkami, ale jednak dobrze jest mieć obok siebie przyjaciółki. Kiedy weszła do środka sześcioosobowego namiotu, nie zastała nikogo w środku. I całe szczęście! Może sobie wybrać łóżko zanim przyjdą pozostałe dziewczyny.

Yoh udał się do siebie. Jego lokum mieściło się za barakami, czyli jakby po drugiej stronie obozowiska, przeznaczonej dla chłopaków. W namiocie było już trzech chłopaków. Niebiesko-włosy chłopak z parkingu, jakiś czarnoskóry z afro oraz jego „Lustrzane Odbicie", jak nazwał chłopaka w myślach. Zajmował ostatnie łóżko po prawej i właśnie wiązał długie włosy gumką. Zdawał się wcale nie zwracać uwagi ani na nowego współlokatora, ani na dwóch poprzednich, którzy już zdążyli pokłócić się o coś pokłócić. Młody Asakura wziął głęboki oddech i poszedł się przywitać.

-Cześć, jestem…

-Z JAKIEJ RACJI NAZWAŁEŚ MNIE „ŚNIŻYNKĄ"?!- warknął niebiesko-włosy.

-BO MASZ NIEBIESKIE WŁOSY, TO MIAŁ BYĆ ŻART!- odparł chłopak z afro.

-JAKIŚ MAŁO ŚMIESZNY!

-Chłopaki, ogarnijcie się, bo zaraz opiekun przyleci i nam wszystkim się oberwie.

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, HAO!- wrzasnęli tym razem obaj pod adresem długowłosego. Ten tylko westchnął zażenowany i wyjął z plecaka butelkę z wodą. Yoh w tym czasie jakoś wyminął kłócącą się parkę i dotarł na tyły namiotu, po czym rzucił swoją torbę na ostatnie łóżko po lewej stronie.

-Co zamierzasz zrobić?- zapytał, widząc, że Hao wstaje i podchodzi do kolegów.

-Zaraz zobaczysz.- odparł i wylał całą zawartość butelki na głowy kłócących się. – Już wam lepiej?

-Tak.- mruknął niebiesko-włosy i cały przemoczony opuścił namiot. Zaraz za nim poszedł czarnoskóry, tyle że w przeciwną stronę.

-Ci dwaj to Chocolave McDaniel i Horo Horo Usui, ale większość mówi do niego Trey.- wyjaśnił długowłosy.- Chodzę z nimi do klasy.- To jedno zdanie powiedział, jakby było one największą karą od Stwórcy.

-Acha.- wydukał wciąż otępiały Yoh. Zaraz jednak się otrząsnął i przywołał na twarz uśmiech.- Jestem Yoh Asakura. Zgaduję, że masz na imię Hao.

-Aizawa.- Długowłosy położył się na materacu.

-Słucham?- Nie bardzo rozumiał o co mu chodzi.

-Hao Aizawa.- powtórzył rozbawiony.

-Aaa.- Młody Asakura uderzył otwartą dłonią w czoło.- To twoje nazwisko. Przepraszam, nie załapałem.

-Nie szkodzi.- zaśmiał się. Lecz zmarkotniał w następnej sekundzie. Przewrócił się na plecy i wbił wzrok w dach namiotu.- Teoretycznie masz rację.

Yoh domyślił się, że chodzi o to nazwisko.

-Ale dlaczego teoretycznie?

Hao wcale nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią. Pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się przed siebie i gdyby nie hałasy dochodzące z dworu, zapanowałaby kompletna cisza.

-Nie będę o tym rozmawiał z kimś kogo ledwie znam.- odparł w końcu.

-W takim razie poznajmy się lepiej.- zaproponował z uśmiechem szatyn. Ale Hao nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. Długo rozważał coś myślach i Yoh miał wrażenie, że zaraz się wygada, kiedy nagle… do pokoju wszedł jakiś chłopak. Miał fioletowe włosy formujące się w czub oraz przenikliwe, złote oczy. Obrzucił przelotnym spojrzeniem długowłosego. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na młodym Asakurze. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, aż w końcu złotooki przejechał dłonią po twarzy w geście zdołowania.

-Dlaczego zawsze trafiam na ciebie?- wymamrotał.

-Takie życie, Ren. Jak widać Los wie, że nie poradzisz sobie beze mnie.- odparł Yoh, uśmiechając się serdecznie.

-Ja ci dam Los…

-Ale o co chodzi, bo ja chyba nie w temacie?- wtrącił się Hao.

-Hao, przedstawiam ci Rena Tao, mojego kolegę z ławki.- wyszczerzył się.

-Taa, ławki. Trafiamy na siebie zawsze, wtedy, kiedy tego nie chcemy.- dodał fioletowo-włosy i rzucił torbę na pierwsze łóżko z brzegu, bo akurat miał je pod ręką. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na obu chłopaków.- Asakura, nie mówiłeś mi nigdy, że masz bliźniaka.

Tymczasem, w żeńskiej części obozowiska, pod namiotem numer sześć, Anna już rozstawiała wszystkich po kątach.

-Wszystkie torby odkładamy na regał z tyłu. Nie chcę, żeby wasze rzeczy walały mi się pod nogami.- Swoje słowa kierowała do czterech pozostałych współlokatorek, najwyraźniej uznała, że Hikari zna już te zasady.- Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?!- rzuciła w stronę blondynki leżącej na łóżku na plecach, która bezczelnie zaczytywała się w jakimś komiksie.

-Yhym.- mruknęła w odpowiedzi i przewróciła tom na następną stronę.

-Eto… a może najpierw się poznamy?- wtrąciła cichutko różowowłosa.

-Popieram.- zgodziła się Hikari.- Mam na imię Hikari. Nazwisko- Asakura. Liczę czternaście wiosen, niedługo piętnaście. Teraz ty.- wyszczerzyła się do Kyoyamy.

-Anna Kyoyama.- przedstawiła się, aczkolwiek z mniejszym zapałem niż jej poprzedniczka.

-Milla Wilson.- powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym spojrzała przelotnie na łóżko obok.- A to moja siostra Nancy.- Wyżej wymieniona zamknęła książkę, podniosła się do siadu i skinęła głową.

-Pirika Usui. Znamy się ze szkoły.- dodała niebieskowłosa, w stronę bliźniaczek.

-Hmm. A racja!- zawołała Nan.- Jesteś siostrą Trey'a. Tak coś mi się wydawało, że gdzieś już widziałam, te niebieskie włosy.

-A ty?- Hikari spojrzała na różowowłosą dziewczynę.

-Em. T-Tamao. Tamao Tamamura.

-Nie bój się nas.- uśmiechnęła się Milla.- Przecież cię nie skrzywdzimy.- dodała.

W tym momencie do namiotu wpadł (dosłownie, potknął się o linkę przytrzymującą namiot) pewien niebieskowłosy chłopak. Cud, że nie uderzył w łóżka, tylko upadł na podłogę, bo mógłby stracić coś więcej poza dumą.

-Braciszku, nic ci nie jest?!

-I jakim prawem wchodzisz do naszego namiotu bez pozwolenia?!- warknęła Anna.

-Hej, spokojnie.- wymamrotał chłopak powoli podnosząc się z ziemi. Rękę trzymał przy twarzy.- Wie któraś gdzie się mieści klinika? Chyba mam złamany nos.

-Gratulacje, Trey. Jeszcze nie było nawet oficjalnego rozpoczęcia, a ty już krwawisz.- Pirika pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

-Chodź, zaprowadzę cię, niezdaro.- zaoferowała Nancy. Razem z nimi postanowiła wybrać się również Milla i już po chwili przemierzali obóz w stronę baraków.- Dobra, nie licząc tych wszędobylskich dzieciaków, jesteśmy sami. Co chciałeś?- zapytała, próbując nie wpaść na jakąś dziesięciolatkę plączącą się jej pod nogami.

-Skąd pomysł, że coś od was chciałem? To już nie można sprawdzić co u siostry?- Bliźniaczki spojrzały na niego wzrokiem „Naucz się kłamać zanim się za to zabierzesz".- No, okej. Macie mnie. Widziałyście tego chłopaka co wygląda jak kopia Hao?

-Ja widziałam.- odezwała się Milla.- Asakura, tak?- Niebieskowłosy skinął głową.

-Jest z nami w namiocie.

-A my chyba mamy jego kuzynkę. Albo siostrę.- zamyśliła się Nancy.- W każdym razie muszą być jakoś spokrewnieni.- Wzruszyła ramionami.

-No właśnie!- zakrzyknął Horo. Trochę komicznie wyglądał z tą ręką przyciśniętą do nosa.- Czyli wychodzi na to, że to podobieństwo rodzinne, tak? To może Hao jest Asakurą!

-Po pierwsze, ciszej. Hao, prosił, żebyśmy się do tego nie mieszali, a tak się drzesz, że usłyszeć cię nietrudno.- zaczęła Nan.

-Po drugie, szukanie prawdziwej rodziny Hao powinniśmy zostawić dorosłym.- dokończyła jej siostra.

-Wiecie jak zgasić człowieka.- westchnął Trey.

Doktor okazał się blondwłosym mężczyzną o fioletowych, podkrążonych oczach i bladej cerze. Kiedy tylko Horo Horo go ujrzał, nos w magiczny sposób przestał krwawić i wszelka pomoc medyczna przestała być potrzebna. Cóż… nie można odmówić skuteczności. Jednak Faust i jego piękna asystentka Eliza, postanowili na wszelki wypadek go obejrzeć. W rezultacie bliźniaczki z czystym sumieniem zostawiły go pod opieką nekromanty i udały się do namiotu. Reszta dziewczyn już na nie czekała w towarzystwie wysokiej, zielonowłosej kobiety. Miała na sobie długą spódnicę z wizerunkiem smoka oraz czerwoną koszulkę, która stanowiła standardowe wyposażenie opiekunów na obozie. Na zawieszonym na szyi identyfikatorze widniało nazwisko Jun Tao. Miała zostać opiekunką ich namiotu. Anna i Hikari miały o tyle łatwiej, że znały ją już z widzenia.

Do końca dnia mieszkańcy obozu mieli za zadanie wspólnie z opiekunem wymyślić nazwę namiotu, a także zaznajomić się z grafikiem dyżurów. Pod wieczór wszyscy zebrali się na placu apelowym, gdzie oficjalnie rozpoczęto obóz oraz wyczytano zasady na nim panujące. Potem, wszyscy ruszyli do jednego z budynków, w którym mieściła się ogromna stołówka, aby zjeść kolację.

* * *

Następnego dnia, punktualnie o godzinie siódmej trzydzieści, z głośników wydobyło się głośne:

-Wstajemy, kochany~. Wstajemy, wstajemy~. Szkoda takiego dnia~. Pobudka, pobudka, kto rano wstaje temu co?! Wstawaj! No, wstawaj!- Potem była seria bliżej niezidentyfikowanych dźwięków przypominających wrzaski, a następnie król Julian rozpoczął swoją pieśń.-Wyginam śmiało ciało! Wyginam śmiało ciało! Dla mnie to MAŁO! Słuchajcie seksowne panienki…

A najgorsze było to, że gdy nagranie się skończyło, zostało puszczone jeszcze raz, tak, jakby ten, który się nad nimi pastwi przewidział, że jeden raz nie poskutkuje. Lecz większość żeńskiej części obozowiska, w tym namiot szósty, już dawno nie spała i kiedy tylko oficjalnie skończyła się cisza nocna, dziewczyny ruszyły do łazienki mieszczącej się w podłużnym, jednopiętrowym budynku. W żeńskiej części ściany były wyłożone mandarynkowymi kafelkami. Łącznie znajdowało się tam osiem zlewów z lustrami – na różnej wysokości, żeby mniejsze dzieci również mogły dosięgnąć – pięć kabin prysznicowych i cztery toaletowe. W męskiej było podobnie, z tą różnicą, że kafelki były jasnoniebieskie.

Półgodzin później do namiotów przyszli opiekunowie zaczęła się prawdziwa mordęga. Przynajmniej dla niektórych, bo część aniołów stróżów (to jeden z normalniejszych synonimów) była na tyle łaskawa, że nie kazała im robić porannej rozgrzewki, a jedynie uprzątnąć namiot.

-No, chłopaki, zbierać się, idziemy na plac.- zakomunikowała wysoka dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach. Miała na sobie czarne spodnie, glany i czerwoną koszulkę charakterystyczną dla opiekunów. Swoje słowa kierowała do Yoh, Hao, Rena, Horo, Choco oraz zielonowłosego chłopaka o imieniu Lyserg, który dołączył do grupy pod koniec wczorajszego dnia. Podczas wstępnym rozejrzeniu się po namiocie dostrzegła w nim jeszcze jedną nieznaną jej twarz.- A ty to kto?- rzuciła złowrogo do niskiego blondyna

-M-manta Oyamada, sir!- odparł i nawet zasalutował.

-Nie jesteś w mojej grupie, wracaj do siebie.- rozkazała. Manta rzucił na pożegnanie coś między „Cześć", a „Porozmawiamy później" i już go nie było.

-Pani Kanno, po co mamy iść na plac?- zaryzykował pytanie Lyserg.

-Na poranny apel, było o tym powiedziane wczoraj. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

-Dlaczego kobieta jest naszą opiekunką, a nie jakiś facet?

-Nie pozwalaj sobie, Tao.- Zmroziła Rena wzrokiem.- Jestem bardziej męska niż połowa facetów na tym obozie. A teraz jazda na apel!

-Tak jest!

Już po kilku minutach wszyscy uczestnicy obozu zebrali się na placu, nie było jedynie kilku osób z grupy odpowiedzialnej za pomoc w przygotowaniu śniadania, ale to nikt ważny, więc nie zawracajmy sobie nimi głowy, niech rozkładają naczynia w spokoju.

Na scenę wskoczył czarnowłosy chłopak. Wyglądał na jakieś siedemnaście lat.

-Ludzie, a co wy tacy zaspani?- powiedział do mikrofonu.- Normalnie obóz zombie, swoją drogą obejrzałbym taki film.- Tutaj udał wielce zamyślonego.- Co wy na to? Nagrywamy? Panienki z tyłu nawet make up'u nie potrzebują. Tak, o was mówię dziewczyny.- potwierdził i pomachał ręką do rzeczonych dziewczyn. Każda z nich miała na sobie tonę makijażu, którą można było zobaczyć nawet z takiej odległości, i spódniczki mini, a jedna nawet wysokie obcasy. Młodsza część obozu natychmiast odwróciła się w ich stronę, a kilka osób zachichotało.- Przecież każde dziecko wie, że obcasy w lesie to rzecz konieczna. Sam sobie chyba ubiorę…- W tym momencie większość nie wytrzymała.

-O co chodzi z tym gościem?- zapytała półgłosem Pirika.

-Nie wiem, ale już go lubię.- odpowiedziała Hikari dusząc w sobie śmiech. Sama chciała zwrócić im uwagę, że nie są na pokazie mody, tylko obozie, ale powstrzymała się.

-Dobra, już dobra. Nie śmiejemy się, jesteśmy poważni.- Widząc, że uspokajanie nie skutkuje, spróbował innej metody, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.- Cisza jak makiem za…

-…SIAŁ!

-No, bo zaraz przyjdzie ojciec dyrektor i będę miał przerą…

-Ja już tu jestem, Marshallu Lee.- wszedł mu w zdanie wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w czarną koszulę i spodnie tegoż koloru. Zaraz stracił zainteresowanie chłopakiem i sam zajął miejsce przy mikrofonie.- Zadaniem dnia jest wykonanie dowolnego zwierzęcia z rzeczy znalezionych w lesie oraz plasteliny. Szczegóły omówicie z opiekunami. Tak, dla przypomnienia wyczytam jeszcze poszczególne dyżury oraz grupy za nie odpowiedzialne w dniu dzisiejszym.- Trwało to następne pięć minut, ponieważ mimo iż z pomocą przy posiłkach, sanitariatami i sprzątaniem obozu poszło sprawnie, tak wyczytywanie grup mających siedzieć na warcie całodobowej zdawało się trwać wieczność. Grupy miały się zmieniać co trzy godziny. Kiedy ojciec dyrektor skończył, wszyscy udali się na stołówkę.

Popołudnie nadeszło bardzo szybko.

-Pirika, podaj do mnie!- zawołała Nancy i przygotowała się na odebranie piłki posłanej w jej stronę przez niebieskowłosą. Dziewczyny całym namiotem grały w tak zwaną pyrę (zgnidka… pyrę… ogólnie chodzi o to, że ci zawodnicy, którzy nie odbiją piłki wchodząco środka koła, a pozostali mogą w nich bezkarnie celować… chyba nie ma osoby, która by tego nie znała… nie?). No, może prawie całym namiotem, bo Anna grzecznie odmówiła i usiadła sobie nieopodal na kocyku, żeby poczytać książkę. Do gry odłączyli potem także inni obozowicze i koło stale się powiększało. A najlepsze było to, że nikogo nie obchodził fakt, że większość z nich nawet nie znała swoich imion, liczyła się dobra zabawa.

-A słyszeliście ten kawał o siatkówce?- zapytał Choco i już miał rzucić sucharem, jednak zapomniał o pewnym dość istotnym fakcie- nadal siedział wewnątrz koła. Nim zdążył pochwalić się poczuciem humoru, na jego czole wylądowała piłka. Chłopak runął na kucającą obok osobę z nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy, a Ren i Horo przybili sobie piątki… Nic tak nie jednoczy, jak wspólny wróg, obecnie w postaci dennych żartów.

* * *

Drugi dzień obozu, jak zwykle, rozpoczęty został piosenką z Madagaskaru.

-Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę tą beznadziejną piosenkę, ktoś zginie.- zagroziła Anna mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem.

-Czyli mam przestać ją puszczać?

-Marshall?!- Wszystkie spojrzały zdziwione na chłopaka.

-C-co pan tutaj robi?- zapytała nieśmiało Tamao i natychmiast schowała głowę w śpiworze, żeby nie było widać jej rumieńców.

-Tylko nie pan. Jestem niewiele starszy od was.- odparł naburmuszony.- Właściwie przechodziłem i tak usłyszałem, że narzekacie na pobudkę.

-Owszem, jest głupia.- zgodziła się Anna.

-Wiesz… zawsze mogę ją zmienić na to.- Wygrzebał z kieszeni telefon i odtworzył jeden z plików. Po całym namiocie dziewczyn rozległa się piosenka rodem z Teletubisiów, śpiewana wysokim, dziecięcym głosem.

-Hej, miśki, czas wstać! Jak można, tak spać! Wasz sen już całe wieki trwa. No, wstawać mi! Raz, dwa! Hej, miśki…

-Wyłącz to, proszę.- zawołała Hikari, przyciskając ręce do uszu.

Tymczasem do namiotu weszła Jun.

-Zbierajcie się dziewczyny, mamy pomóc przy śniadaniu.- zakomunikowała. Chwilę później wszystkie były w drodze na stołówkę. Musiały się przecież wyrobić zanim tłum głodnych zacznie się dobijać do drzwi, jak to było przy wczorajszej kolacji. Miały na to czas do końca porannej zbiórki, więc powinny zdążyć, zwłaszcza, że było ona prowadzona przez tę gadatliwą kreaturę zwaną Marshallem Lee. Po kolei weszły do rozległej, obecnie pustej sali i skierowały się na tyły pomieszczenie, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do kuchni. Niespodziewanie przed tymże wejściem pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w białe spodnie i bluzkę oraz fartuch. Jego fryzura była… jednym słowem ogromna i pewnie dlatego nie miał na głowie czapki kucharskiej.

-No, proszę! Kogóż my tu mamy?- Posłał w stronę obozowiczek szeroki uśmiech.- Jestem Ryunosuke Unemiya, a wy?

-Ryu-san, dyrektor zabronił podrywania uczestniczek obozu!- przypomniał uczynnie różowowłosy mężczyzna, który właśnie pojawił się w przejściu. Był ubrany podobnie, jak Unemiya.

-Sami faceci w tej kuchni?- zdziwiła się Milla.

-Serio, siostra?- Nancy spojrzała na nią załamana.- To cię najbardziej niepokoi?

Trochę to trwało, ale dzięki pracy zespołowej i sprawnym nadzorze Anny dziewczynom udało się wyrobić i zanim skończył się apel, talerze, szklanki, sztućce oraz różnego rodzaju składniki do kanapek stały na swoich miejscach. Obyło się bez ofiar, aczkolwiek jeden z widelców dotkliwie ucierpiał po zderzeniu ze ścianą… ściana też trochę ucierpiała…ale ciii! Tego nie wiecie! Potem musiały jeszcze porozwozić dzbanki z herbatą i ciepłym mlekiem (no ba xD) i same mogły w spokoju ducha zabrać się za jedzenie.

Po posiłku wszyscy zajęli się sobą. Jedni leżeli plackiem w namiotach i narzekali na upały, inny grupami udali się na zajęcia z psychologiem, które były stałym punktem w programie, a przynajmniej dla starszych… nie wiem dlaczego. Większość młodszych grup zajęła się zadaniem dnia, którym było stworzenie gąsienicy. Tak, gąsienicy. A co robili nasi bohaterowie?

-Yoh, tylko spróbuj mnie oblać, a zostaniesz kaleką do końca życia.- zagroziła Anna, widząc jak narzeczony podkrada się do niej z butelką pełną zimnej wody w ręce.

-Okej.- Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i z braku innych opcji wylał całą zawartość dwulitrowej butli na głowę stającego obok Hao. Ten oczywiście odwdzięczył się tym samym, a jakby tego było mało obok nich przebiegła Hikari, oczywiście nie z pustymi rękami.

Owszem. Jest dokładnie tak, jak myślicie. Reszta obozu (to jest, jakaś 1/10) biegała po całym obiekcie, chlapiąc się nawzajem wodą. Taki Choco, na przykład, musiał trzy razy zmieniać ciuchy, bo za każdym razem gdy się przebrał ponownie obrywał balonem z wodą. Nie, żeby Ren i Horo tego nie zaplanowali… Ostatnio bardzo dobrze się dogadywali, głównie dzięki młodemu McDanielowi, który wymyślił genialny w swej prostocie dowcip o tejże dwójce. Powiem tylko, że nie jedna yaoistka byłaby w niebie, ale samym chłopakom niezbyt przypadł do gustu.

* * *

Trzeciego dnia zdarzyło się coś, o czym obóz będzie jeszcze rozprawiał przez długi, długi czas… Ku rozpaczy młodego Tao.

Manta, niczym torpeda wparował do namiotu. Oczywiście zwrócił tym na siebie uwagę znajdujących się tam osób i Choco, Horo, Yoh oraz Hao, którzy zajęci byli graniem w makao, jak jeden mąż odwrócili głowy w jego stronę. Oyamada miał włosy w nieładzie, rumieńce i dyszał ciężko jakby właśnie zmuszono go do udziału w maratonie.

-Stary, a tobie co?

-Bo tam… w altanie… było…

-Na litość Boską, wysłów się, człowieku.- mruknął lekko zażenowany Horo.

-Aż mu mowę odjęło!- dorzucił Choco, jednak jego wypowiedź została kulturalnie olana. Ma szczęście, że tylko olana, bo gdyby ktoś postanowił zareagować pewnie nie skończyłoby się to dobrze.

-Ren i Pirika biorą ślub!

Zapanowała kompletna cisza. Twarz Trey'a przybrała białą barwę, żeby po sekundzie zmienić się w czerwień, kiedy niebiesko włosy dosłownie wyparował z namiotu.

-Nie wiedziałem, że ludzie są w stanie tak szybko się poruszać.- skomentował zdumiony Lyserg.

Chłopaki opuścili namiot i również pobiegli w miejsce, które wskazał i Manta. Gdy tam dotarli zobaczyli Pirikę, stojącą wewnątrz drewnianej altany, która uśmiechała się wesoło i trzymała za rękę lekko zażenowanego Rena. Dziewczyna miała na sobie białe, krótkie spodenki i szary podkoszulek z napisem „Princess", a w drugiej ręce trzymała mały, śliczny bukiecik z liści i polnych kwiatów. Młody Tao był ubrany w białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Poza nimi (i przywiązanym do słupa Trey'em… jak znalazł się w takiej sytuacji pozostaje tajemnicą) było też kilku(nastu) innych ludzi z obozu, w tym dziewczyny z namiotu Piriki oraz dwójka opiekunów. Naprawdę nie przeszkadzało im to co się działo dookoła? W głębi altany stał Marshall w sutannie i uśmiechał się głupkowato, jakby właśnie przyłapali go na podkradaniu słodyczy.

Podczas gdy Lyserg i Choco stali na uboczu z otwartymi ustami, Manta, Yoh i Hao podeszli do stojącej niedaleko Hikari.

-O cześć, chłopaki.- przywitała się.

-K-kiedy oni…?- wydukał Yoh. Może niewiele wiedział o Pirice, w końcu jej brata poznał kilka dni temu, ale Rena znał nie od dziś i coś wybitnie mu tu nie pasowało.

-Nie wiem, ale jest śmiesznie.- odparła Asakura i przyłączyła się do tłumu, który właśnie z pełnym zapałem darł się wniebogłosy.

-Gorzko! Gorzko!

Po pocałunku z Piriką Len do końca dnia chodził jak na haju… i to takim porządnym haju, bo przytulał każdego kto podszedł, żeby mu pogratulować. Tak, zdecydowanie coś było tu nie tak. Nie obeszło się też bez rzutu bukietem pod koniec tego całego zbiegowiska. Umysł Hikari nawet nie zarejestrował tego momentu, w którym bukiet rzucony przez niebieskowłosą ciut za mocno wylądował w ręku Marshalla, a ten z czarującym uśmiechem przekazał go Asakurze, po czym po prostu się zmył.

* * *

Dzień czwarty był raczej spokojny. Nikt się nie żenił, nikt nikogo nie topił, Anna powstrzymała się przed zrobieniem krzywdy organizatorom i ogólnie było cacy. No, prawie…

-Yoooh!- wyjęczał Hao, łapiąc przyjaciela za nadgarstek i wywlekając go z koła. Można powiedzieć, że zrobił to w ostatniej chwili, bo sekundę później w miejsce młodego Asakury uderzyła piłka.- Spotkał nas zaszczyt sprzątania kibli. Chodź.

Taa… życie jest podłe, raz na wozie, raz pod wozem i te sprawy. Chłopcy szybko uporali się ze znalezieniem Choco, który postanowił wymigać się od dyżuru, notabene, okazało się, że lyserg jest całkiem niezły w znajdywaniu rzeczy, i zabrali się za sprzątanie. Trzeba przyznać, że zajęło im to sporo czasu.

-Brawo, panienki.- zironizowała Kanna.- Już myślałam, że nigdy nie skończycie.

-Mogła nam pani trochę pomóc.- odpowiedział z wyrzutem Horo. Od wczoraj był strasznie zirytowany. Chyba z wiadomego powodu.

-Moim obowiązkiem nie jest was wyręczać, tylko pilnować.- podkreśliła niebieskowłosa i sobie poszła.

Chłopcy rozeszli się w swoje strony. Lyserg i Choco wrócili do namiotu. Zielonowłosy zabrał się za czytanie Shrlocka Holmesa, McDaniel natomiast wyciągnął swój magiczny zeszyt z kawałami i pogrążył się w wymyślaniu następnych. Ren i Horo również poszli do namiotu, tyle, że nie swojego. Ren szedł zobaczyć się z Piriką, a w młodym Usui'm chyba obudził się zatroskany, starszy braciszek. To jasne, że teraz nie spuści fioletowowłosego z oka. Yoh i Hao chcieli udać Siudo altany, ale, jak się okazało, była zajęta przez jedną z dwóch pań pedagog i jej obecnych słuchaczy. Zaryzykowali, więc pożarcie, przez komary i wybrali się do lasu.

Kiedy dotarli do końca ścieżki, znaleźli się na skraju tegoż lasu. Dalej zaczynały się działki budowlane. Usiedli na trawie, a Yoh dodatkowo położył głowę na jednym z większych kamieni, wzbogacających tamten krajobraz. Było ciszej niż na obozowisku, jednak dochodzące z niego dźwięki wciąż były słyszalne.

-Wiesz… mam wrażenie, że znam cię od zawsze.- wyznał Yoh.

-Tak.- zgodził się długowłosy.

-To się nazywa znaleźć bratnią duszę.- skomentował Yoh i zaśmiał się krótko.

-Może nawet bardziej niż ci się wydaje…

-Co masz na myśli?- Nie patrzyli na siebie, tylko w niebo.

-Yoh… kiedy masz urodziny?- zapytał z lekkim wahaniem.

-Dwunastego maja.

-Ja też.

-A gdzie się urodziłeś?

-Podobno w domu.

-„Podobno"?

Hao westchnął i na chwilę zamknął oczy.

-Nie chciałem tu przyjeżdżać.- zaczął.- Też byś nie chciał, gdyby wyjazd miał charakter „Synu jesteś adoptowany, a tak w ogóle to zapisaliśmy cię na obóz".- dokończył czując, że Yoh zamierza o to zapytać. Jednak po tym wyznaniu zamilknął i znów zapanowała cisza. Siedzieli tak kilka minut, aż znowu zaczęli rozmawiać. Tym razem tematem były chmury, powoli sunące po błękitnym niebie i ich kosmiczne kształty.

-Hmm… O której godzinie się urodziłeś?- zapytał w pewnym momencie młody Asakura. Hao spojrzał na niego spode łba.

-Serio wymagasz ode mnie, żebym to wiedział?

-Tak się składa, że to ważne.

-Nie pamiętam. Au!- syknął, kiedy mała szyszka uderzyła go w tył głowy. Obaj spojrzeli za siebie, ale nikogo nie dostrzegli.- Chyba wiewiórki mnie nie lubią.

-No, nie wiem.- mruknął Yoh i chichocząc wyciągnął z włosów przyjaciela mały, papierowy samolocik.- Wyjątkowo inteligentne te wiewiórki.- Podał chłopakowi znalezisko. Hao rozprostował kartkę i… po chwili skręcał się ze śmiechu.

-Czytaj.

Na kartce A4 w kratkę widniało: „O 21:30, durniu! Temu drugiemu też mamy odświeżyć pamięć?" Yoh lekko zamurowało, aż jeszcze raz postanowił się rozejrzeć, czy aby na pewno są sami.

-Bardzo inteligentne wiewiórki.- wydusił, zanim oberwał szyszką, tak, jak chwilę wcześniej Hao.

-Wiewiórki się obraziły.- skomentował długowłosy i wstał otrzepując spodnie.- Powinniśmy wracać.

-Racja. Nie będę się pchał tam gdzie mnie nie chcą.- fuknął w kierunku drzew.- A tak przy okazji, ja urodziłem się o dwudziestej pierwszej dwadzieścia.- dodał, uśmiechając się. Długowłosy odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i ciepłe spojrzenie, po czym obaj ruszyli ścieżką do obozowiska.

Tymczasem trzy blondynki i jedna brunetka właśnie opuściły stanowisko obserwatorskie i również udały się do siebie.

-Wymyśliłam nazwę namiotu!

-Niech zgadnę…

-…wiewiórki?

-Nie ma mowy.

* * *

Nadszedł poranek dnia następnego. Większość uczestników była już na placu i czekali na rozpoczęcie apelu. Zaspana Hikari drzemała oparta o plecy Milli… na stojąco. Gdy jej podpórka nagle zniknęła, Asakura runęła na bruk… i dalej drzemała z wielkim guzem na głowie. Młodsza Wilson, podobnie jak jej siostra została odciągnięta na bok przez Hao. Długowłosy miał poważną minę.

-Dobry, Haoś.- wyszczerzyła się Milla.

-Skąd wiedziałyście, kiedy się urodziłem?- zapytał wprost.

-Eee… ona wiedziała, ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.- odparła Nancy i ulotniła się z powrotem do reszty dziewczyn. Hao przeniósł wzrok na drugą bliźniaczkę.

-Twoja mama mi powiedziała…- przyznała i spuściła głowę.- Przepraszam.- Ku jej zdumieniu długowłosy przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił.

-Nie masz za co. Właściwie, chciałem podziękować.- powiedział uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.- Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

Stali tak jeszcze chwilkę, po czym Hao wrócił do siebie zostawiając dziewczynę samą, w stanie totalnego osłupienia i z małym rumieńcem twarzy. Jęknęła głośno.

-Aizawa, ty dziadzie!

Tego wieczoru miała się odbyć dyskoteka. Los chciał, że właśnie w tym czasie namiot siedemnasty miał siedzieć w domku i pełnić wartę.

-Podzielcie się na trzy grupy. Każda grupa ma odbębnić dwie godziny siedzenia. Zaczynacie o ósmej, kończycie o drugiej w nocy, jasne?- rzuciła Kanna i po prostu sobie poszła.

-Jak słonko!- zawołał za nią Choco, lecz wątpliwym jest czy usłyszała.

-O ósmej zaczyna się dyskoteka, tak?- zapytał Lyserg.- W takim razie ja mogę być w pierwszej grupie. Mi tam nie zależy na tańcach.

-My z Yoh możemy wziąć tę ostatnią.- zaproponował Hao.

-Tak, to dobry pomysł.- zgodził się Yoh. Chciał spędzić trochę czasu z Anną. Kyoyama nie lubi imprez i pewnie nie będzie chciała w ogóle tam iść. Niestety, pójście było przymusowe. Totalna abstrakcja, ale co poradzić…

Choco chciał być na warcie z Lysergiem. Wymyślił sobie, że pójdzie na dyskotekę, kiedy młodsza część obozu już ją opuści, żeby trochę poszanować poczuciem humoru. Pewnie mu nie wyjdzie, ale szczegół. Ostatecznie, Renowi i Horo nie pozostało nic innego, jak żyć z perspektywą, że będą musieli znosić swoją obecność przez całe dwie godziny.

Wieczór minął wszystkim w wyjątkowo przyjemnej atmosferze. Po skończonej warcie Lyserg postanowił jednak zajrzeć na tą całą dyskotekę, ale nie zabawił tam długo. Głośna muzyka i kolorowe światła dobrze, że sobą współgrały, lecz w pomieszczeniu panował taki zaduch, że długo nie wytrzymał. Wrócił na wartę kiedy, został poproszony przez opiekunkę. Podobno Usui i Tao o mało się nie pobili już na wstępie i potrzebny był ktoś kto nie był idiotą i mógł ich przypilnować. Do chłopaków dołączył też Manta, któremu również brakowało świeżego powietrza. Im więcej tym lepiej, zwłaszcza jeśli trzeba powstrzymywać tych dwóch przed zabiciem się nawzajem.

* * *

Zegary wybiły godzinę pierwszą w nocy. Wszędzie było ciemno, jak w tyłku, a siedzący na warcie Yoh i Hao zastanawiali się po co komu taka warta nocna, skoro i tak wszędzie kręcą się opiekunowie wyposażeni w latarki. Przeważnie tak nie jest, ale dzisiejsza noc wymagał takich zabezpieczeń. Otóż po zakończeniu dyskoteki, nie wszyscy uczestnicy obozu poszli grzecznie do łóżek. Ci, którym udało się zachować swoją pastę do zębów lub jakiś inny żel, co było nie lada wyczynem zwłaszcza, że opiekunowie wszystko konfiskowali, przemykali w cieniu, od namiotu do namiotu w wiadomym celu. Nie ma to jak w przedostatni dzień obozu zrobić kawał kolegom. Chłopcy już dawno dali sobie spokój z upominaniem i kablowaniem na tychże delikwentów i teraz znudzeni patrzyli, jak jakiś niezidentyfikowany cień wślizguje się do namiotu szóstego. Tak, szóstego.

-Miejmy nadzieję, że nie był aż tak głupi lub głupia, żeby wymazać Annę.- szepnął Yoh.- To skończyłoby się kalectwem, jak nie śmiercią.

-Skąd ja to znam.- westchnął długowłosy, kontynuując zaplatanie warkoczyka. Chyba bardzo mu się nudziło.- Wypastowanie Piriki skończyłoby się podobnie.

-Cóż… przynajmniej wiemy, że to nie ja.- wyszczerzyła się Hikari.

-Skąd ty się tu wzię…?!

-Nie wrzeszcz!- syknęła, zabierając rękę z twarzy kuzyna.- Jest środek nocy, jak przyłapie mnie opiekun będę miała przerąbane.

-Też bawisz się pastą?- zainteresował się Hao.

-Nie. Ale nie mogę zasnąć, a zaraz po was mam wartę z Anną. Pomyślałam, że przyjdę szybciej. Wyprzedzę twoje następne pytanie: Anna śpi, ma nastawiony budzik, czy coś takiego.

-Spoko. W końcu każdy głupi wie, że wyspana Anna, to mniej sadystyczna Anna.

-Czy coś w tym stylu…- dodała brunetka.- Hao, mogę się pobawić twoimi włosami?

-Masz chyba swoje.- zauważył, co było chyba szczytem spostrzegawczości.

-Ale sobie się źle zaplata warkoczyki, a ty już to robisz.- powiedziała. Hao mruknął w odpowiedz coś, co z założeniu miało być zgodą i zaraz pożałował swojej decyzji.- Super, bo tak się składa, że przyniosłam gumki.- uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pomachała w powietrzu opakowaniem recepturek. Szykuje się długa godzina… Długo godzina podczas, której brunetka co chwilę musiała się chować, gdy obok warty przechodził jakiś opiekun. Nie wiadomo jak, ale udało jej się pozostać niezauważoną.

Nawet po przyjściu Kyoyamy Yoh i Hao zostali z dziewczynami w domku, tak przyjemnie im się rozmawiało. Przynajmniej dopóki Kanna nie wygoniła ich do namiotu. O dziwo, wszyscy jej podopieczni spali smacznie w łóżeczkach, albo tylko udawali, że śpią, o było bardziej prawdopodobne, gdyż Choco miał na twarzy pięknego wąsa z miętowej pasy do zębów. Tak, czy tak, postanowiła wykazać się odpowiedzialnością i została w ich namiocie, aż do rana.

A kiedy owy ranek nadszedł, na wielu ludzi czekała niemiła niespodzianka.

Przedostatni dzień obozu spokojnie możemy określić jako wojnę domową. Każdy chciał zemścić się za hańbę jakiej doświadczył w drodze do łazienki z twarzą i włosami pokrytymi pastą, jednak nikt tejże zemsty nie dokonał tak sprawnie jak Anna. Nie, nie ona padła ofiarą, tylko Tamao. A ponieważ różowowłosa sama oddać nie umie, ktoś musiał zrobić to za nią. Na chłopaków też czekała mała niespodzianka i nie mówię tu o wymazanym Choco.

-Kto związał nam buty?!

* * *

Oficjalne pożegnanie odbyło się po śniadaniu, ale dopiero, kiedy dyrektor skończył swoją przemowę i wszyscy zaczęli się rozjeżdżać, rozpoczęło się prawdziwe pożegnanie. Trzeba było rozstać się z nowymi przyjaciółmi. Niektórzy mieli łatwiej, inni gorzej, ale zawsze kończyło się na obietnicy odwiedzin.

Yoh wsiadł do autobusu i zajął miejsce obok Hikari. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się tęsknym wzrokiem w obiekt za oknem. Tym obiektem okazał się nikt inny, jak Marshall, który właśnie opuszczał obiekt na czarnym motorze. Gdy już całkiem zniknął jej z oczu, odwrócił wzrok w stronę kuzyna.

-Yoh? Po co ci ciemne okulary?- zapytała lekko zbita z tropu.

-Hao jedzie gdzieś z rodzicami. A ja nie lubię pożegnań.

-Rozumiem.- wtrąciła Nancy. Bliźniaczki siedziały przed nimi i odwrócenie się do tyłu nie było żadnym problemem.- Makijaż ci się rozmazał.- zachichotała.

Milla spojrzała karcącą na siostrę, po czym zwróciła się do młodego Asakury.

-Ale dlaczego? Chodzimy do innych szkół, ale to wciąż to samo miasto, nie?- zapytała.

-W sumie racja.- zgodził się.

-O~. Nie martw się, stary.- Hikari dała mu kuksańca w ramię.- Tak łatwo nie zgubisz w tłumie brata bliźniaka. Poza tym, chyba musimy pogadać z twoimi rodzicami, jak wrócimy.

-Sam jestem ciekawy.

-Zobaczysz, jeszcze wszystko się ułoży.

Autobus ruszył chwilę później. Yoh zamierzał właśnie założyć słuchawki i odciąć się od świata, lecz nim to zrobił kuzynka ponownie trąciła go w ramię i pokazała palcem na czarny samochód stojący na parkingu. Brązowowłosy mężczyzna wkładał walizkę do bagażnika. Obok niego stała wysoka kobieta o włosach koloru blond oraz… Hao. Lekko uśmiechnięty rozmawiał z kobietą, która pewnie musiała być jego przyszywaną matką. Nagle odwrócił się dostrzegł odjeżdżający pojazd. Uśmiechnął się i pomachał Yoh na pożegnanie.


	2. Niezapomniane święta

Hikari wręcz roznosiły emocje, kiedy siedziała w samochodzie, którym jechała do Izumo. Jednak to nic w porównaniu z objawami ADHD jakie wykazywała Akiko, poprzez notoryczne kopanie fotela przed sobą lub ciągnięcie starszej siostry za włosy. Po jakimś czasie, Hikari miała jej po prostu dość i zaczynały się kłócić. Wtedy do akcji wkraczała ich matka, próbując załagodzić sytuację, choć nie bardzo jej to wychodziło, a brak wsparcia ze strony męża wybitnie nie pomagał. Nachi wolał skupić się na jeździe po dość oblodzonej drodze, a sprzeczki córek komentował zazwyczaj krótkimi parsknięciami śmiechem.

-Spokojnie, moje panie.- odezwał się w końcu.- Za dwie minuty będziemy na miejscu, więc proszę o zachowanie spokoju.

-Jasne, tato.- Hikari ponownie wlepiła wzrok w biały krajobraz za oknem.- Gdybyśmy się tak daleko nie wyprowadzali, nie byłoby problemu.- burknęła niby w wyrzutem, choć tak naprawdę już dawno przestała mieć rodzicom za złe tę nagłą przeprowadzkę, którą zaskoczyli ją tuż przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Niby nie wyprowadzili się jakoś strasznie daleko, ale szkołę i tak musiała zmieniać, co w tym okresie było jej wyjątkowo nie na rękę. W dodatku rzadziej rozmawiała z kuzynami, a Hao widziała po raz ostatni na pamiętnym obozie, kiedy to pojęli, że są rodziną. Nadal nie dowiedziała się, jak to się stało, że bliźniacy wychowywali się oddzielnie przez tyle lat i raczej prędko się nie dowie. Oni najwyraźniej już wiedzieli, ale Yoh uparł się, że jej nie powie i na tym temat się skończył.

-Jesteśmy!- Pisk Akiko wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Ogarnęła zaśnieżoną, leśną ścieżkę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, po czym jak oparzona wyskoczyła z auta, zamykając za sobą drzwi z trzaskiem i pobiegła przed siebie nie czekając na resztę. Pod samą rezydencję nie można było podjechać samochodem, toteż musieli przejść kawałek na nogach, ale nikomu to nigdy nie przeszkadzało. Zamknięty samochód zostawili na mini-parkingu tuż obok czarnego pasata. Hikari od razu domyśliła się do kogo należy, przez co uśmiech na jej twarzy jedynie się powiększył. Choć odczuła też lekką irytację. Znowu są ostatni…

-No, pośpieszcie się!- zawołała, odwracając się w stronę idących kilka metrów dalej rodziców. Widząc, że im się nie śpieszy fuknęła zniecierpliwiona i pobiegła przed siebie. Za nią pospieszyła Akiko, ślizgając się po drodze na wygładzonym śniegu.

Nachi skomentował to szczerym śmiechem. Posłał również pokrzepiające spojrzenie Layli, która spoglądała z zatroskaniem na młodszą córkę. Z jej równowagą nie trudno o wypadek. Niestety, jego zapewnienia, że Akiko jest całkowicie bezpieczna, a kilka siniaków na pewno nie ostudzi jej świątecznego zapału, spełzły na niczym. Layli wcisnęła mu do wolnej ręki swoją część paczek do niesienia.

-Akiko, uważaj!- poleciła, przyśpieszając, żeby zrównać się z dziewczynką. Zostawiony sam sobie Nachi, dotarł do bramy wejściowej jako ostatni, kręcąc z politowaniem głową. Czasem miał prawdziwy kabaret z tymi kobietami.

Tymczasem Hikari rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie, znajdującemu się przed nią, rozległemu budynkowi, wybudowanemu w stylu japońskim i popędziła do drzwi wejściowych. Zamierzała otworzyć je bez pukania i od razu wbiec do środka. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy ktoś zrobił to za nią. Włości otwierały się do wewnątrz, a śliskie podłoże nie pozwoliło jej wyhamować, co poskutkowało tym, że wpadła na chłopaka, który miał to nieszczęście znaleźć się na jej drodze i razem z nim przewróciła się na podłogę w korytarzu. Usłyszała ciche jęknięcie i z trudem tłumiony chichot, bynajmniej nie należący do jej ojca.

-Yoh!- zawołała, uradowana. Szatyn stał w przejściu uśmiechając się szeroko i pokazując przy tym rząd idealnie białych zębów.- A to znaczy, że wylądowałam na… Hao!

-Cześć.- jęknął, z trudem młody Aizawa, czy raczej młody Asakura. Trochę ciężko mu było oddychać, tym bardziej gdy kuzynka wykorzystała ich pozycję do przytulenia go.

-Nawet nie wiecie, jak za wami tęskniłam.- powiedziała. Podniosła się w końcu na równe nogi. Podała też rękę szatynowi, żeby pomóc i jemu wstać, po czym zaczęła zdejmować z siebie zimowe nakrycia wierzchnie.- Anna też jest?- zapytała. Młoda Kyoyama była stałym gościem w rezydencji, głównie dlatego, że nie uśmiechało jej się mieszkanie samej. Jej opiekunka nawet na święta nie raczyła wracać do domu, zajęta pomaganiem biednym w krajach afrykańskich.

-Jest. Pieką z mamą pierniczki.- odpowiedział Yoh.

Wtedy właśnie reszta rodziny weszła do domu i można było w końcu zamknąć drzwi i nie wpuszczać więcej zimna do środka.

-Witaj, Yoh.- rzucił Nachi, po czym jego wzrok padł na starszego bliźniaka.- A ty musisz być Hao. Kurka wodna, faktycznie jesteście podobni… normlanie kubek w kubek, jak wasz tatuś. Swoją drogą, gdzie ta stara pierdoła? Mógłby mi pomóc tachać te wszystkie torby… Ał!

-Zachowuj się, Nachi!- skarciła go Layli, poprzedzając swoje słowa uszczypnięciem go w ramię.

Po standardowym przywitaniu, Yoh, jak prawowity pan domu zaprowadził gości do salonu, gdzie przy kawce i pierwszej partii pierniczków rozmawiali przyszywany ojciec Hao - Hiroshi, „stara pierdoła" – jak określił Mikihisę Asakurę Nachi - oraz najstarsi z rodu – Kino i Yohmei. Akiko wpakowała się na kolana dziadka i ani myślała z nich schodzić. Nachi odłożył prezenty pod choinkę i z wielkim zapałem włączył się do rozmowy na temat globalnego ocieplenia, co Layli skomentowała pełnym politowania westchnieniem i ruszyła w stronę kuchni, gdzie urzędowały Anna, Keiko i Aoi – przyszywana matka Hao. Sam Hao oddalił się tak szybko, jak to możliwe w towarzystwie brata i kuzynki. Obaj bliźniacy czuli się dość niezręcznie w towarzystwie dorosłych, a Hikari zależało na spędzeniu czasu właśnie we trójkę. Zwłaszcza po kilkumiesięcznej rozłące.

\- To co robimy?- Uśmiech, którym obdarowała chłopaków był tak wielki, że odkrywał wszystkie jej bielutkie ząbki.- Do pierwszej gwiazdki jeszcze daleko.

-Miałem właśnie oprowadzić Hao po rezydencji, kiedy swoim wejściem smoka sprowadziłaś go do parteru.- zażartował Yoh. W podzięce otrzymał od brata kuksańca w ramię.

-Podoba mi się ten pomysł!- Hikari klasnęła w dłonie. Trochę minęło odkąd gościła w rodzinnej chałupie. Małe zwiedzanie wydawało się więc świetnym pomysłem. Ale chwila, moment… To znaczy, że Hao…- Nie mów, że jesteś tu po raz pierwszy.- powiedziała, mierząc długowłosego niedowierzającym wzrokiem.

Bliźniacy wymienili między sobą zakłopotane spojrzenia. Od wakacji minimum raz dziennie rozmawiali ze sobą telefonicznie lub przez Skype'a, albo spotykali się na mieście. Yoh w domu brata był może ze dwa razy z rodzicami, ale jeśli chodzi o wizyty Hao u Yoh, to zawsze jakoś brakowało na to czasu… i tak zleciało aż do świąt. Wtedy Keiko wyszła z inicjatywą spędzenia ich wspólnie, a Aoi, Nachi i oczywiście bliźniacy oraz Hikari z Akiko zareagowali takim entuzjazmem, że reszta rodziny nie miała nic do gadania. Zresztą, nikt zbytnio nie protestował.

-Tak jakoś wyszło.- wzruszył ramionami Hao. Yoh tylko uśmiechnął się niewinnie, a Hikari spuentowała zaistniałą sytuację pełnym politowania westchnięciem.

-Nie ważne.- Pokręciła głową.- Idziemy?

-Idziemy.- potwierdził Yoh i we trójkę wyruszyli na poszukiwanie szczęścia.

Kiedy wędrowali po korytarzach, młody Asakura opowiadał Hao o historii domu i rodziny. Hikari przysłuchiwała się temu uważnie, od czasu do czasu wtrącając swoje trzy grosze i pilnując, żeby Yoh niczego nie przekręcił.

-Że kto się tutaj szkolił?

-Szamani.- powtórzył Yoh, ale wyraz twarzy Hao sugerował, że długowłosy dalej nie rozumie o co chodzi.

-To legenda.- powiedziała Hikari.- Podobno kilkaset lat temu w tej rezydencji mieszkały osoby, chcące uczyć się od naszych przodków.

-Uczyć się… szamaństwa?- Na końcu pytania się zawahał, jednak brat i kuzynka synchronicznie skinęli twierdząco głowami.- Chodzi wam o tych pustelników, mieszkających w środku buszu i warzących wywary z ziółek?

Hikari pacnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło, a Yoh parsknął śmiechem.

-Też, ale w tym przypadku chodzi raczej o ludzi, którzy mają kontakt ze światem zmarłych i mogą na niego wpływać. Podobno wszyscy z rodziny Asakura byli wybitnymi szamanami, ale jeden z nich był szczególnie potężny. Opanował pięć punktów gwiazdy jedności, czyli ogień, wodę, ziemię, powietrze i element duchowy, i stał się panem czasu i przestrzeni.

-Co się z nim stało?- dopytywał długowłosy.

-Chciał ochronić naturę przed zniszczeniem, ale to pragnienie sprowadziło go na złą drogę i reszta rodziny musiała się go pozbyć. Jednak wtedy był już za późno, bo rzeczony szaman zyskał zdolność reinkarnacji. Według legendy, co pięćset lat wraca na Ziemię pod nowym wcieleniem i próbuje zdobyć moc potrzebną do zrealizowania swoich planów.- zakończyła tajemniczym tonem. Yoh odnotował w myślach, żeby koniecznie zabrać ją ze sobą na następny biwak. Hikari nie miałaby sobie równych w opowiadaniu strasznych historii przy ognisku.

-Skąd tyle o tym wiesz?- Hao nie krył zainteresowania.

-Właśnie. Nawet ja tego nie wiedziałem.- poskarżył się młody Asakura.- Czyżbyś przypadkiem nie ubarwiła troszkę tej historii?

-Nie ubarwiłam.- Pokazała mu język.- Ciebie po prostu to nie interesuje, Yoh. Ja przysiadłam i znalazłam. Nasza rodzina ma naprawdę szalenie ciekawą i bogatą historię!

-To tylko legendy, a nie fakty.- polemizował Yoh.

Hao postanowił jednak wtrącić się do rozmowy, zanim między tą dwójką rozgorzeje prawdziwa kłótnia. Po szybkiej analizie wszystkich za i przeciw doszedł do wniosku, że najkorzystniej dla niego będzie nie stawać po żadnej ze stron.

-Reasumując: – zwrócił się do Yoh.- Ty jesteś zwykłym ignorantem, a ty - Spojrzał na Hikari.- wierzysz w bajki. Możemy iść dalej?

Obrażeni pomamrotali jeszcze trochę pod nosami, ale ruszyli się do przodu, więc Hao pogratulował sobie wykonania misji. Kiedy dotarli do pokoju Yoh, rozmowa zeszła już na inne tematy. Przez ostatnie pół roku działo się bardzo wiele i jednocześnie bardzo mało. Hikari przeniosła się do nowej szkoły, mało tego – Yoh i Hao również chodzili do osobnych, więc wszyscy mieli do opowiedzenia sporo ciekawych historii.

-To Pirika i Ren nadal są razem?- zapytała zaskoczona Hikari, a kiedy bliźniacy pokiwali synchronicznie głowami, gwizdnęła z uznaniem. Doskonale pamiętała obozowy ślub niebieskowłosej i młodego Tao, którego udzielał samozwańczy kapłan Marshall. Oczywiście, nikt nie śmiał wątpić w jego kompetencje. Spodziewali się za to, że po wakacjach Ren i Pirika stracą ze sobą kontakt i na tym się skończy.- No kto by pomyślał…

-No nie?- wyszczerzył się Hao.- Znam Rena od przedszkola i nigdy, ani razu przez te wszystkie lata nie widziałem go w towarzystwie dziewczyny. Nie licząc jego siostry, Nancy i Milli, ale z bliźniaczkami zazwyczaj tylko się przegaduje i kończy się fochem.

-A teraz od sześciu miesięcy jest w związku z siostrą Horo Horo i nic nie wskazuje na to, że mieliby w najbliższym czasie zerwać.- spuentował Yoh.

-To Horo się z tym w ogóle pogodził? Myślałam, że stanie na głowie, żeby zerwali.

-Nie, no co ty.- Młody Asakura machnął ręką.- Tak długo jak Piri jest szczęśliwa, nie odważyłby się tego zniszczyć.

-Właśnie!- Hikari nagle sobie o czymś przypomniała. Przeniosła wzrok na Hao i spytała poważnym tonem:- Ty i Milla nadal bawicie się w podchody?

Hao zachłysnął się powietrzem i spłonął rumieńcem.

-Hikari, nie tak bezpośrednio.- skarcił ją Yoh. Poklepał brata po plecach, licząc, że to choć trochę ułatwi mu złapanie oddechu.- Wbrew pozorom jest pod tym względem niesamowicie wrażliwy.

-Nie jestem!- wystękał Aizawa. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

-Co nie zmienia faktu, że mógłby się w końcu wziąć w garść i zaprosić ją na randkę czy coś.- Hikari splotła ręce i spojrzała na niego z zaciętością w oczach.- Milla to świetna dziewczyna, jeśli się nie pospieszysz to ktoś ci ją w końcu sprzątnie sprzed nosa! Nie żeby tego chciała, bo wydaje mi się, że patrzy tylko na ciebie, ale każdemu kiedyś znudziłoby się czekanie…

-Już ją zaprosiłem.- burknął pod nosem, ale to wystarczyło, żeby przerwać monolog kuzynki.

-CO?!- krzyknął Yoh.

-W styczniu jadę z rodzicami na narty. Powiedziałem jej, że jak chce, to może pojechać z nami i się zgodziła.

-Brawo.

-I KIEDY ZAMIERZAŁEŚ MI O TYM POWIEDZIEĆ?!- Yoh nadal krzyczał, ale cóż poradzić skoro czuł się oszukany. Cieszył się, nawet bardzo, ale mógłby cieszyć się dłużej, gdyby długowłosy raczył podzielić się z nim tą rewelacją wcześniej.

-Wiesz… tak jakoś… zapomniałem.- przyznał w końcu, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. Yoh pacnął się w czoło otwartą ręką, po czym położył się na wznak na łóżku z miną jednoznacznie mówiącą, że Hao jest idiotą. Może faktycznie nim był, bo widząc to tylko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

-To może teraz ja się pochwalę, że gram w zespole rockowo-metalowym.- palnęła Hikari i cała uwaga skupiła się na niej.

-To ty umiesz na czymś grać?- Niedowierzał Yoh.

Kuzynka spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

-Tak, dla twojej informacji gram na skrzypcach od ósmego roku życia I śpiewam. Trochę.- burknęła. No kurde, Hao jeszcze rozumiała, ale żeby Yoh nie wiedział? Przecież nie raz występowała na apelach i innych uroczystościach, kiedy jeszcze chodzili do jednej szkoły! Chociaż jakby się nad tym zastanowić… to Yoh zazwyczaj takie rzeczy przesypiał.

-Jest w naszej okolicy jakiś zespół?- zapytał Hao.- Jak się nazywa?

-Dark Invitation. Marshall jest liderem…

-No i wszystko jasne.- powiedzieli w tym samym czasie. Nie od dzisiaj było wiadome, że Hikari leci na Marshalla. Czy on na nią również, tego bliźniacy nie byli w stanie stwierdzić, ale na pewno ta dwójka pozostawała w przyjacielskich relacjach.

Hikari planowała jakoś zripostować ich złośliwe uśmieszki, lecz nie zdążyła, bo ten moment wybrała sobie Anna, żeby zapukać do drzwi. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzyła je i stanęła w progu.

-Yoh, twoja mama prosi, żebyśmy poszli do piwnicy po zapasowe lampki choinkowe.

-Ale choinka już ubrana.- zauważył młody Asakura.

-Tak, ale chcą jeszcze udekorować ganek.- Wzruszyła ramionami.- Poszłabym sama, ale nie pamiętam, którędy się schodziło…

-Okej, w porządku.- Podniósł szanowne cztery litery i ruszył do drzwi. Hikari i Hao poszli za nim.- Ej, a wy odkąd?

-A co to za problem? Chodźmy wszyscy!

* * *

-Co to za miejsce?- wykrztusił Yoh, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła.

Zeszli do piwnicy, ale zamiast światełek znaleźli coś innego. Tajemnicze zejście w dół, które prowadziło prosto do zamkniętej bramy. Wokół niej wisiały wygaszone lampiony z rysunkiem pięcioramiennej gwiazdy. Gdyby nie latarki przezornie zabrane z piwnicy przez Annę w ogóle nic by nie widzieli.

-Yoh, zlituj się.- jęknął Hao.- Mieszkasz tu i nie wiesz?

Młody Asakura pokręcił głową ze śmiertelnie poważną – jak na niego – miną.

-Wchodzimy tam?- zapytała Hikari i nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciół podeszła do bramy i wślizgnęła się do środka.

-Skoro zadajesz pytanie, mogłabyś chociaż poczekać na odpowiedź.- warknęła Anna, ale zafascynowana znaleziskiem Asakura tylko machnęła na nią ręką.

Wnętrze przypominało starą, japońską świątynię i prawdopodobnie tym właśnie było w czasach swojej świetności. Obecnie, mroczne i porośnięte pajęczynami, przypominało raczej grobowiec. Oświetlone latarkami gablotki rzucały podłużne cienie na ściany. W drugiej części jaskini stała drewniana chatka, również otoczona pięcioramiennymi gwiazdami.

-O cho…inka.- zreflektowała się szybko Hao, chociaż na końcu języka miał zupełnie inne słowo, według niego bardziej adekwatne do sytuacji.

-Myślisz, że twoi rodzice wiedzą?- Anna zwróciła się do Yoh. Ten tylko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

-Co tam rodzice. Mnie bardziej dziwi, że nie znaleźliśmy tego miejsca wcześniej. Przecież jako dzieciaki wciskaliśmy się dosłownie wszędzie. Od kredensu z ciastkami, po dziuplę w drzewie.- powiedziała Hikari. Doskonale pamiętała jak bawili się w chowanego i Yoh wpadł na inteligentny pomysł „schowania się u ptaszków". Tylko potem miał problem z wyjściem.

-Powinniśmy kogoś zawołać.- stwierdził Hao, dokładnie oświetlając sklepienie światłem latarki. Sufit miejscami był popękany. Co prawda, pod ścianami stały umocnienia z drewna, ale wyglądały na tak stare, że długowłosy nie miał do nich zaufania.- Ostatnie na co mam ochotę, to spędzić święta pogrzebany żywcem.

-Zaraz pójdziemy.

W Hikari najwyraźniej odezwał się zew przygody, bo ruszyła do chatki i zaczęła wchodzić na podest. Drewno skrzypiało jej pod stopami i uginało się niebezpiecznie pod najlżejszym naciskiem. Yoh oczywiście natychmiast do niej dołączył z szerokim uśmiechem na mordce. Hao i Annie nie pozostało nic innego jak wymienić między sobą spojrzenia pełne niepewności i również podejść bliżej.

Wnętrze obfitowało w kurzy, pajęczyny i jeszcze więcej materiałów z gwiazdą. Gdzieniegdzie na podłodze leżały zaschnięte plamy wosku po dawno wypalonych świecach. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo pergaminów, ale pismo było tak wyblakłe, że nie dało się niczego przeczytać. W centrum pomieszczenia wisiał obraz, przedstawiający długowłosego mężczyznę w tradycyjnym kimonie. Siedział po turecku, a u jego stóp znajdowały się dwie istoty o wyglądzie trolli lub goblinów - karłowate ze spiczastymi uszami i ostrymi zębami. Przed obrazem stała gablotka, w której znajdowała się jakaś książka. Hao poświecił na nią latarką.

-Lepiej jej nie dotykaj.- przestrzegła go Anna. Razem z Yoh i Hikari, którzy skończyli kontemplować ściany, stanęła obok długowłosego. Podłoga zaskrzeczała ostrzegawczo, ale nie wyglądała jakby miała zaraz się zawalić.

-Nie sposób się nie zgodzić. Wygląda, jakby miała obrócić się w proch przy najlżejszym podmuchu.- skomentował Yoh. Dla przekory chuchnął w gablotkę i zachichotał, kiedy Anna rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i pogroziła pięścią.

Nawet jeśli miał rację to książka – pomimo swojego obskurnego wyglądu – i tak wyglądała najlepiej ze wszystkich zgromadzonych pod ziemią gratów.

-Trzeba o tym powiedzieć starszym. Idziemy.- zarządziła Kyoyama i zaczęła kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

-Fakt. Wujek Mikihisa wciąż czeka na te światełka.- Hikari rozejrzała się jeszcze i podążyła za nią.

Bliźniacy zostali z tyłu.

-Hao, idziesz?- Yoh delikatnie położył rękę na ramieniu brata, który podskoczył na sam ten dotyk.

-Co…? A tak, jasne.- odpowiedział trochę nieprzytomnie.

Yoh zaniepokoiło takie zachowanie.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał.

-Tak, tylko…- urwał, jeszcze raz przyglądając się księdze.

-Tylko…?- popędzał go brat.

-To miejsce jakoś dziwnie na mnie działa… Ugh, nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć.- westchnął.- Miałeś kiedyś deja vu?

-To coś podobnego?

-Tak, ale nie do końca.

-Coś kręcisz, Hao…- Tym razem to Yoh westchnął. Dlaczego Hao czasem tak ciężko było zrozumieć?- Mógłbyś chociaż wysławiać się jak człowiek.

-Odczep się.- burknął długowłosy i najzwyczajniej w świecie pokazał bratu język, jakby miał siedem lat, a nie prawie piętnaście. Wyglądał przy tym tak komicznie, że Yoh nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem.

-Dobra, przepraszam.- Zmierzwił bratu włosy i zaraz też pociągnął go do wyjścia. Aż za dobrze wiedział, że Hao gotów był wystąpić z polemiką, a gdyby teraz zaczęli się przekomarzać nie wyszliby z tej świątyni przez następną godzinę.

* * *

Yohmei chciał od razu pójść sprawdzić, co dokładnie znalazły dzieciaki, jednak miotający piorunami wzrok córki natychmiast przekonał go do odłożenia tego na inny termin. Najlepiej już o świętach.

-Skoro świątynia stała nietknięta od setek lat to faktycznie parę dni nie będzie robić różnicy.- powiedział ugodowo, ale z miną pokonanego. W ten oto sposób kobiety po raz kolejny udowodniły, że to one mają prawdziwą władzę w tej rodzinie. A tylko któryś z przedstawicieli płci mniej urodziwej spróbowałby zaprzeczyć…

Zatem kiedy sprawa świątyni została tymczasowo zawieszona wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Mikihisa i Nachi poszli wieszać lampki przy wejściu, a Hiroshi miał im pomóc, lecz bardzo prawdopodobne, iż była to wymówka, żeby wyjść na fajkę. Hao też zamierzał pójść, ale Aoi złapała się za głowę, kiedy zobaczyła jego fryzurę i po poproszeniu Keiko o jakiś grzebień zaczęła wyczesywać pajęczyny z włosów syna. Yoh miał z tego niezły ubaw. Przynajmniej do póki babcia nie kazała mu zająć się czymś pożytecznym i pomóc Annie i Akiko w nakrywaniu do stołu. Natomiast Hikari gdzieś zniknęła.

Znalazła się dopiero wtedy, gdy pierwsza gwiazdka świeciła już na niebie i wszyscy powoli zbierali się w jadalni.

-Gdzie byłaś?- szepnął do niej Yoh. Hikari tylko uśmiechnęła się psotnie i machnęła ręką, co miało oznaczać, że albo powie mu później, bo to coś niezwykle ważnego, albo po prostu nie chciało jej się nic robić i w tym celu ukryła się gdzieś, gdzie czujny szósty zmysł babci Kino nie mógł jej zlokalizować.

Yoh tylko westchnął i więcej na nią nie naciskał. W zasadzie, to zapomniał o sprawie, gdy tylko zobaczył stół wigilijny po brzegi zastawiony jedzeniem, a kiszki zagrały mu marsza weselnego.

-Mamo to jest pyszne!- wykrzyknął Yoh, gdy pierwszy kęs ryby wręcz rozpłynął mu się w ustach.

-Może następnym razem pomógłbyś pomóc ją przygotować, zamiast biegać po domu i szukać prezentów.- wytknęła mu Anna.

Hikari i Hao parsknęli śmiechem – i zakrztusili się przy okazji jedzeniem -, a młody Asakura spiekł buraka. Doskonale wiedział, że szukanie paczek w tak wielkiej posiadłości może być porównywalne do szukania igły w stogu siana, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

-Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.- Keiko uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa dziewczyny.

Chwilę później Mikihisa stwierdził, że naprawdę przeszła samą siebie i złożył na policzku żony czuły pocałunek.

-Fuuuj- jęknęła Akiko, krzywiąc się ostentacyjnie.

-Aki, nie ładnie tak.- Layla zwróciła córce uwagę. Za to Nachi najwyraźniej miał o tym inne zdanie, bo wywrócił ostentacyjnie oczami i zakrył dziewczynce oczy ręką.

-Dobra, siostra, możecie kontynuować.

-Nachi!- skarciła go Keiko, nagle się czerwieniąc.

Pozostali skomentowali to śmiechem.

Po kolacji nadeszła pora na drugą część wigilii, więc wszyscy przenieśli się do salonu. Jest to oczywiście pojęcie względne, gdyż dzieciaki – minus Anna – zerwali się do biegu, gdy tylko padło hasło „prezenty" i w sekundę znaleźli się pod choinką. Keiko i Mikihisa zniknęli w kuchni, żeby zrobić wszystkim kawę, a Anna, dziadkowie, rodzice Hikari i państwo Aizawa przetransportowali się do pokoju bardziej cywilizowanym sposobem. Gdy dotarli na miejsce część prezentów była już otwartych.

-Mamo, mamo, patrz!- Akiko dopadła Laylę, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg i zaczęła pokazywać jej nową lalkę.

Zdawać by się mogło, że takie zachowanie przystoi tylko dzieciom do dziesiątego roku życia, ale najwyraźniej niektórzy albo o tym nie wiedzieli, albo mieli to w poważaniu, bo sekundę później Yoh i Hikari wieszali się na Annie, dziękując jej za najnowsze albumy ich ulubionych zespołów. Skąd wiedzieli? To chyba pozostanie tajemnicą.

Ogólnie prezentów była cała góra, bo skoro ludzi sporo to paczek proporcjonalnie więcej, ale nikt – a zwłaszcza Akiko – nie narzekał na taki obrót spraw. W końcu od przybytku głowa nie boli. Następne dwie i pół godziny spędzili w salonie nie tylko otwierając paczki, ale głównie rozmawiając o rzeczach ważnych i mniej ważnych. W ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na upływ czasu, przynajmniej do póki ktoś przez przypadek nie zerknął na zegarek. Była jedenasta, a więc wypadałoby się zbierać.

* * *

Idea była taka, że po kolacji i prezentach wszyscy mieli pójść na pasterkę do kościoła, a potem porozjeżdżać się do domów. Oczywiście Keiko natychmiast zaprotestowała w pełni przekonana, że prowadzenie samochodu po pierwszej w nocy nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

-Możecie spokojnie tu przenocować. Dom jest ogromny i zapewniam, że pokoi gościnnych wystarczy.- przekonywała.- Poza tym to tylko jedna noc.

Po wielu dyskusjach Nachi i Layla dali się przekonać. Jednak państwo Aizawa kategorycznie odmówili. Hiroshi był zdania, że nie mogą tak nadużywać czyjejś gościnności i z kościoła pojechali od razu do siebie. Jednak nawet przyszywany tata Hao nie mógł się bronić, kiedy bliźniacy (i Hikari) spojrzeli na niego proszącym wzrokiem zranionej sarny, a co tu dopiero mówić o Aoi, która wręcz rozpłynęła się przy takim poziomie uroczości.

W ten oto magiczny sposób Hao pozwolono zostać u Asakurów. Miał spać w pokoju razem z Yoh i już w drodze powrotnej wymyślali najróżniejsze pomysły na spędzenie tej nocy. Wszystkie ich wielkie plany legły w gruzach, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu i nagle wszystkich dopadło wielkie zmęczenie. Dopiero wtedy poczuli jak długi był to dzień. Bliźniakom już nie chciało się odpalać komputera i do rana grać „Amesię: Mroczny Obłęd". Jedyne, co byli w stanie zrobić to doczołgać się do pokoju Yoh i rzucić na łóżko.

-Hao?- mruknął Yoh, z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę.

-No?- odburknął Hao. Coś wbijało mu się w ramię i podejrzewał, że był to łokieć brata, ale nie miał siły się przesunąć.

-Zgasisz światło?- Sam miał to zrobić, kiedy przechodził obok włącznika, ale tak jakoś mu się zapomniało.

-Ale i tak musimy się jeszcze przebrać.- przypomniał Hao. Całe szczęście, że babcia Kino wykazała się talentem zapobiegawczym i wygoniła ich do mycia jeszcze przed pasterką, bo teraz na pewno nie byliby w stanie zadbać o higienę jak należy.

-W sumie racja.

Mimo swoich słów ani Yoh, ani Hao nie poruszyli się nawet o milimetr, by ową powinność spełnić. Leżeli tak, praktycznie jeden na drugim, przy zapalonym świetle i już niemal przysypiali, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i stanęła w nich Hikari. Przebrana w fioletową, dwuczęściową piżamę z włosami zaplecionymi w dwa długie warkocze i szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

-Wyglądacie jak zwłoki.- rzuciła na przywitanie.

-Dzięki.- odparł Hao. Ton jego głosu zdradzał, że komplementy dziewczyny już dawno przestały go ruszać.

Yoh w odpowiedzi tylko zachrapał.

-Jesteście straszni.- Hikari wywróciła oczami.- Ja tu przychodzę, żeby wam powiedzieć coś super-mega-ultra-ważnego, a wy nawet nie chcecie mnie słuchać.

Tym razem Hao nie odpowiedział. Jedną nogą był już po drugiej stronie i nie zamierzał się wracać. Yoh ponownie chrapnął.

-Nie ma tak łatwo!- To mówiąc ściągnęła z łóżka koc, na którym leżeli.

Chłopcy spadli na podłogę, natychmiast trzeźwiejąc. Posłali jej identyczne spojrzenia wyrażające chęć mordu, ale brunetka bynajmniej się nimi nie przejęła. Zamiast tego, gdy szatyni zbierali się z ziemi, zaczęła w końcu przedstawiać cel swojej niechcianej wizyty.

-Szukałam informacji na temat tej świątyni, którą znaleźliśmy.- powiedziała konspiracyjnym tonem.

-To dlatego byłaś taka ucieszona przez cały wieczór?- odgadł Yoh.

-A ja myślałem, że to zasługa prezentu ode mnie.- odezwał się Hao.- Jest coś lepszego od kapciuchów z króliczymi uszami?

-Na przykład książka kucharska!

-Oba wasze prezenty były beznadziejne.- Hikari zawsze wykazywała niezwykły dar do sprowadzania ludzi na ziemię jednym zdaniem i tym razem nie było inaczej.

-Okrutnaś.- jęknął Hao, gdy jego brat jeszcze zbierał się mentalnie po tym ciosie.

-Bywa. Life is brutal i full of zachadzkas.- Wzruszyła ramionami, całkowicie nieporuszona.- Do rzeczy: Pamiętacie jeszcze o tym naszym przodku, który chciał zniszczyć ludzkość?- Nie czekała na odpowiedź, tylko od razu ciągnęła dalej.- Ta świątynia, którą znaleźliśmy została wybudowana, żeby zapieczętować go zapieczętować.

-Mieszkam nad wielkim grobowcem?- Yoh przełknął ślinę.

-Przecież nie wierzysz w te historie.- przypomniał mu uczynnie Hao.

-No… niby tak… ale…

-Co wy tu jeszcze robicie? Jest druga w nocy!- złoiła ich Kyoyama, która nagle zmaterializowała się w progu.- Hikari, natychmiast do swojego pokoju!

Brunetka przytaknęła ochoczo i wypruła z pomieszczenia jak z procy nawet się nie oglądając.

-A wy gasić światła i do spania!

-Tak jest, Anno!

Yoh zasnął niemal od razu, gdy jego głowa weszła w kontakt z poduszką. Hao bardzo chciał pójść w jego ślady, jednak ta niedokończona rozmowa z Hikari i tajemnicza księga leżąca spokojnie w podziemnej świątyni nie dawały mu spokoju. Czuł się dziwnie – z jednej strony się niepokoił, a z drugiej miał wrażenie, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Nagle poczuł, że jest coś o czym zapomniał. Jakaś tajemnica zakopana głęboko w jego umyśle. Tak głęboko, że nie był w stanie się do niej dostać.

W końcu, po trzydziestu minutach intensywnego myślenia, dał sobie spokój. Co ma być to będzie, a Hikari dostanie ochrzan za mieszanie mu w głowie.

* * *

 **Will:** Wiem, że w Japonii raczej nie chadza się na pasterki, ale to tylko głupi fanfic w necie, so why not? xD


	3. Niezapomiany sylwester

Czarny pasat wjechał na ośnieżony podjazd przed domem na przedmieściach. Tylne drzwi samochodu otworzyły się z obu stron i trójka nastolatków wysiadła na zewnątrz. Anna westchnęła z ulgą. Już myślała, że nigdy nie dojadą. W dodatku musiała usiąść między bliźniakami, bo inaczej roznieśliby samochód, zanim w ogóle dotarliby do domu Hikari.

Aoi opuściła szybę i posłała Hao czujne spojrzenie.

-Pamiętaj, że macie być grzeczni.

-Jasne, mamo.

-Niech no ja tylko usłyszę potem od Nachi'ego albo Layli, że narozrabialiście, a będziesz w poważnych kłopotach.- pogroziła mu palcem jak pięciolatkowi i zaraz potem odjechali.

-Dlaczego tylko ja będę miał kłopoty, jeśli narozrabiamy?- zapytał Hao, marszcząc brwi i krzyżując ręce na klacie.- To chyba trochę niesprawiedliwe.

-Twojej mamie chyba bardziej chodziło o to, że ty będziesz miał przechlapane u swoich rodziców, a ja u swoich.- wykminił Yoh. W sumie, dlaczego Aoi miałaby grozić nie swoim dzieciom.

-Długo jeszcze będziecie tak tam stać?

Yoh i Hao obrócili się przez ramię i zobaczyli Hikari, stojącą w kapciach i przed wejściem z narzuconym na ramiona szaro-czarnym ponczo. Anna była już w środku i zdejmowała kurtkę. Szybko wpakowali się do przedsionka, a Hikari zamknęła za nimi drzwi, żeby nie wpuszczać do środka ziemnego powietrza.

Ledwo zdążyli pozdejmować wierzchnie odzienie i wejść do kuchni, a już minęli się z Laylą i Nachim, którzy w tym samym czasie wychodzili.

-Hao!- Akiko ubrana już kurtkę i resztę zimowego ekwipunku rzuciła się do kuzyna i przytuliła się do jego nóg.

Hao posłał bratu zwycięski uśmiech, a Yoh westchnął. Teraz stało się pewne, że stracił tytuł ulubionego kuzyna tuż po tym jak okazało się, że nie jest jedynym kuzynem.

-Hikari my już wychodzimy.- powiedziała Layla, zapinając swój długi jasny płaszcz.- W kuchni macie jedzenie i napoje. Możecie oglądać telewizję, grać, ogólnie róbcie co tam sobie chcecie tylko błagam, błagam, nie puszczajcie fajerwerków.- zmierzyła córkę wzrokiem.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się najgrzeczniej jak tylko piętnastolatka potrafi i pewnie Layla uznałaby ten uśmiech za całkowicie szczery i niewinny, gdyby nie znała swojej córki tak dobrze i nie wiedziała do czego Hikari jest zdolna. No i może gdyby nie miała na nazwisko Asakura. Co prawda, w domu nie było już żadnych fajerwerków, wszystkie leżały grzecznie w bagażniku samochodu, ale mimo wszystko...

-Anno, liczę na ciebie.- zwróciła się do blondynki Layla, aż za dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, że to jedyna osoba z całego towarzystwa, której może w pełni zaufać.

-Bedą grzeczni.- obiecała Anna. Udała, że nie widzi urażonych min trójki asakurów.

-Bawcie się dobrze.- Layla uśmiechnęła się i wyszła, trzymając za rękę Akiko, która machała do nich na pożegnanie.

Hikari odmachała siostrze, po czym chrząknęła znacząco, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę ojca. Ciężko stwierdzić czy Nachi został z tyłu, bo jak zwykle się obijał, czy zrobił to z premedytacją, ale dopiero kończył zapinać kurtkę i zabierał się za buty.

-Tatku~

-Hym?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć Hikari posłała mu słynne już proszące asakurowe spojrzenie zranionej sarny. Nachi nie wiedział czy ma wybuchnąć śmiechem, czy raczej westchnąć z politowaniem. Dość szybko zdecydował się na to pierwsze.

-W szafce za piccolo.- powiedział.

-Kocham cię.- odparła Hikari, całując go w policzek.

-Ja ciebie też, mysiu.- Rozległ się dźwięk klaksonu.- Nie roznieście domu!- rzucił Nachi na odchodnym.

Hikari stała przy drzwiach, dopóki samochód nie zniknął jej z oczu. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się i wyszczerzyła do swoich gości.

-Nie mów mi, że spiskujesz z ojcem przeciwko matce i wbrew wszelkim normom prawnym zostawił ci fajerwerki.- Hao uniósł brew.

-Fajerwerki nie, ale mam szampana.

-W liczbie?

-Eeee... Dwóch butelek? I chyba piwo cytrynowe?- Zrobiła skonsternowaną minę.- Przynajmniej na tyle się umawialiśmy, musiałabym sprawdzić. Ale do północy jeszcze daleko, na razie musi wystarczyć piccolo.

-Hikari- wykrztusiła Anna, z załamaniem przejeżdżając ręką po twarzy [brum~ brum~]. Niby już przywykła do tego, że większość jej znajomych jest całkowicie niereformowalna, ale wciąż nie potrafiła uwierzyć, w niektóre sytuacje, które rozgrywały się tuż przed jej oczami.

-No co?- Hikari wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami.- Szampan to szampan, nie upijesz się od takiej ilości.- powiedziała, po czym dodała trochę niepewnie.- Chyba... W sumie, nie mam zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia z upijaniem się, więc... chyba...

-Ja proponuję dać temu spokój i zacząć w końcu robić coś produktywnego.- Yoh błysnął ząbkami w zniewalającym uśmiechu i zarzucił rękę na ramię brata, robiąc sobie z niego najzwyklejszą podpórkę. No tak, w końcu framugi nigdzie w pobliżu nie było.

-Jak na przykład?- zapytał Hao, zrzucając z siebie rękę brata i oddalając się od niego o kilka kroków.

-Usadzić się przed telewizorem i obejrzeć maraton Piratów z Karaibów!- Młody Asakura wyrzucił w górę ręce. W odpowiedzi otrzymał dwa spojrzenia sugerujące troskę o jego stan psychiczny, ale nic sobie z nich nie zrobił i bezceremonialnie zaciągnął Hao i Annę do salonu.

-To faktycznie bardzo produktywne i twórcze zajęcie.- zaśmiała się Hikari i poszła przygotować przekąski.

-A wiedzieliście, że Ren pojechał do Piriki na święta?- zagadała Hikari, najwyraźniej niezbyt pochłonięta sceną, w której Will i Elizabeth żegnają się na plaży. To już przestało być romantyczne za szóstym razem.- Ponoć sylwestra też mieli razem spędzić!

-Ty się lepiej zajmij swoimi romansami, a nie wchodzisz w cudze.- zgasiła ją Anna.  
Hikari oburzyła się wielce i odwróciła twarz w przeciwną stronę, co oczywiście nic nie dało, bo i tak wszyscy widzieli czerwone koniuszki jej uszów.

-Mnie tam ciekawi... jak Horo... to wszystko znosi.- powiedział Yoh w przerwach pomiędzy pakowaniem do ust chrupek kukurydzianych. Zaraz potem Anna zabrała miskę poza zasięg jego rąk. Tempo pochłaniania chrupek przez młodego Asakurę było nadzwyczaj niepokojące i wszystko zmierzało do tego, że prędzej czy później by się zadławił... No i przecież nie można dopuścić do tego, żeby Yoh wszystko zżarł - do północy jeszcze ładne półtorej godziny.

-Ostatnio, kiedy go widziałem wyglądał jakby się poddał.- odparł Hao. Przed oczami stanął mu wyraz twarzy jaki miał wtedy jego niebieskowłosy przyjaciel. Horokeu wyglądał jak człowiek, który spędził lata uwięziony pod ziemią i już dawno stracił nadzieję, że ujrzy kiedyś słońce.

-To dobrze.- wtrąciła Anna.

Trójka asakurów posłała jej pytające spojrzenie.

-Depresja to czwarty z pięciu etapów żałoby. Po nim już jest tylko akceptacja, a im szybciej Horo w końcu pogodzi się, że lepszego szwagra nie znajdzie, tym lepiej dla wszystkich.- wyjaśniła Anna, ani na moment nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. Ren i Pirika umawiali się już od półtora roku i nic nie wskazywało na to, że mieliby nagle przestać. Nawet syndrom starszego brata Horo Horo musi w końcu dać sobie spokój.

-Yhym.- odmruknęła Hikari, kombinując jakby tu zmienić temat, który, notabene, sama chwilę temu nieopacznie zaczęła. Rozmawianie o związkach nie było wygodne ani dla niej, ani dla Hao, który niedawno rozstał się z Millą, a wszystko wskazywało na to, iż do tego wątku właśnie zmierzają.- Ej, a jak wam poszły próbne egzaminy?  
Może szkoła nie była najlepszym tematem do roztrząsania w czasie przerwy świątecznej (która notabene kończyła się już pojutrze, totalnie niesprawiedliwe!), ale zawsze było to coś, co nie poruszało jej relacji z Marshallem.

Kiedy ukazały się napisy końcowe "Piratów z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata", wspólnie zadecydowani, że nie chce im się oglądać ostatniej części i zamiast tego włączyli kanał telewizyjny, na którym jak co roku transmitowano koncert. Może nie był on najwyższych lotów, ale wszyscy zgodzili się ze stwierdzeniem Hikari, że lepiej patrzeć na to, niż na coraz bardziej staczające się twory amerykańskich "artystów" na Esce lub . Z resztą i tak nie zwracali na koncert wiele uwagi zbyt pochłonięci grą w Scrabble.

-Ha!- wykrzyknął radośnie Hao, układając literki na planszy.- Potrójna premia słowna! To będzie... czterdzieści pięć punktów!- powiedział, a Anna zapisała jego wynik na kartce.

-Bujasz!- zaprotestowała Hikari. Pochyliła się nad planszą i jeszcze raz przeliczyła punkty kuzyna. Niestety, Hao nie tylko dobrze policzył, ale też nie zrobił żadnego błędu ortograficznego, więc punkty jak najbardziej mu się należały.

Trzy podwójne premie słowne i cztery potrójne literowe później Hao bezkonkurencyjnie ograł towarzystwo. I zdążył zrobić to jeszcze dwa razy - chociaż Anna raz była całkiem blisko pokonania go, zabrakło jej tylko paru punktów - zanim gra im się znudziła i przerzucili się na Uno. Raz zagrali nawet w chowanego, żeby Hikari mogła udowodnić wszystkim, że wcale nie potrzeba wielkiej rezydencji, aby schować się tak, że nikt cię nie znajdzie. Całą trójką szukali jej przez dobre piętnaście minut, zanim Asakura zlitowała się nad biednym kuzynostwem i łaskawie sama wyszła z szafki pod sufitem.

-Serio?- zapytał Yoh lekko podłamanym i wyraźnie zmęczonym szukaniem głosem, kiedy Hikari wyskoczyła z kryjówki i wylądowała zgrabnie tuż przed nimi.

-Serio.- potwierdziła ze śmiechem i poczochrała kuzynowi włosy - na co Hao wielce się oburzył, bo przecież tylko on ma prawo niszczyć starannie ułożoną fryzurę brata i przystąpił do zemsty na obojgu.

Kiedy oni się przepychali, Anna spojrzała w górę na nieszczęsną szafkę. Była w korytarzu, tuż nad drzwiami wejściowymi, wyglądało na to, że ciocia Layla trzymała w niej obuwie zimowe i teraz szafka była praktycznie pusta. To nawet nie tak, że jej nie zauważyli, po prostu nie wzięli jej pod uwagę, bo była zbyt wysoko, by dostać się do niej bez pomocy stołka lub drabiny. Ale najwyraźniej Hikari była wystarczająco zwinna, żeby tam wleźć, wystarczająco lekka, żeby spód szafki się pod nią nie zarwał i wystarczająco szalona, żeby wpaść na taki pomysł.

-Było fajnie.- podsumował Yoh.- Ale i tak uważam, że u mnie byłoby jeszcze fajniej! Nawet nie wiecie ile w rezydencji Asakurów jest genialnych kryjówek!

Hikari i Anna wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Taa, gdyby Yoh schował się w rezydencji to nawet przy pomocy wszystkich swoich przyjaciół z obozu szukaliby go przez tydzień.

-Co robimy teraz?- zapytała Anna.

-Myśleliśmy o grze w butelkę, ale cztery osoby to trochę za mało.- powiedział Hao.

-To może Saints Row IV?- zaproponowała Hikari.- Albo Resident Evil V? Tylko musimy przejść do mnie do pokoju, bo tam mam PlayStation.

-Nie wiedziałam, że lubujesz się w takich grach.- skomentowała Anna, ale bliźniacy już zdążyli zgarnąć część przekąsek i polecieli na schody, więc zgodnie pomogła Hikari zabrać się z resztą.

Ku zdziwieniu Kyoyamy, Hikari zaśmiała się.

-No właśnie nie lubuję.- powiedziała, wciąż się szczerząc.- Wszystkie gry w tym domu poza Simsami są mojego taty.

Gdy zbliżała się północ, wyłączyli telewizor i przenieśli się pod okno w pokoju Hikari razem z butelką szampana i czterema kieliszkami. Nie odliczali sekund. Jako znak że właśnie pożegnali stary rok posłużyły im pojawiające się na niebie fajerwerki.

-Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

Całą czwórką siedzieli w oknie i z zachwytem patrzyli jak czarne niebo rozbłyska masą kolorów.

Wielokolorowe fajerwerki wciąż jeszcze rozbłyskały na niebie, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Wszyscy spojrzeli pytająco na gospodynię, ale Hikari nie odpowiedziała im żadnym tajemniczym uśmiechem ani innym gestem, który mógłby sugerować, że kogoś jeszcze zapraszała. Wręcz przeciwnie, zmarszczyła ze zdziwieniem brwi i wzruszyła ramionami, po czym poszła otworzyć drzwi, a pozostała trójka podążyła za nią.

* * *

Światło na zewnątrz było zapalone, a na werandzie ktoś stał. Postać była niska, ubrana w tradycyjne zielone kimono i czarną narzutę oraz japonki. Cztery pary czarnych komicznie rozszerzonych w szoku oczu wpatrywały się w pasiastego... kota. Z fajką w pyszczku.

-Czy...- zaczęła Hikari, nie spuszczając wzroku ze stojącej przed nimi postaci.- Czy wy też widzicie to co ja?

Odpowiedziało jej mrukliwe 'yhym' ze strony Hao i pełne ulgi westchnięcie Yoh, który jeszcze parę sekund temu zaczynał wątpić w swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Anna nawet nie pisnęła.

A potem kot wyjął fajkę z ust i się odezwał...

-Dobry wieczór, mili państwo.- przywitał się grzecznie, kłaniając się w pas.

...i wtedy zapanował chaos.

-Jezus Maria ,to gada!

-Hikari, co było w tym szampanie?!

-Nic wam nie dolałam! Przecież sama to widzę, nie?!

-Więc jak wytłumaczysz, że przed twoim domem stoi gadający kot w szlafroku!

Przybysz wpatrywał się w nich z konsternacją, szukając jakiejś przerwy pomiędzy ich wrzaskami, żeby móc się odezwać. Musiał przyznać, że nazywanie go per "to" było dość uwłaszczające.

-Ej, ale dzisiaj jest sylwester.- wypalił nagle Yoh, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.- Zwierzęta chyba mówią ludzkim głosem w sylwestra, nie?

To jakże błyskotliwe stwierdzenie skutecznie wybiło Hao i Hikari z kłótni oraz wywołało u Anny przemożną chęć przejechania ręką po twarzy. Znowu. No, ale przynajmniej była cisza.

-To w wigilię, Yoh.

-Aha.

Hao wydał pełne politowania westchnięcie.- Nieistotne! Nawet jakby była noc wigilijna to wciąż byłoby równie nierealne co teraz.

Koteł odchrząknął.- Pokornie proszę, o zaprzestanie wypowiadania się o mojej osobie w formie nijakiej, z góry dziękuję.

Hikari wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Anną. Potem zerknęła jeszcze na bliźniaków i dopiero wtedy zapytała w imieniu ich wszystkich.- Kim w takim razie jesteś?

-Na imię mam Matamune.- przedstawił się i skłonił z gracją.- Przez lata towarzyszyłem waszemu przodkowi, Wielkiemu Hao Asakurze.

Trzy pary ciemnych oczu powędrowały w stronę Hao, którego aż odrzuciło do tyłu po tym oświadczeniu.- Nie gapcie się tak- spiorunował przyjaciół wzrokiem.- Wiem tyle co wy.

-Zaiste, wiecie niewiele.- Matamune westchnął cicho.- Może wejdziemy do środka, żebym mógł opowiedzieć wam całą historię?

* * *

-Czekaj, czekaj, muszę to przetrawić.- Hikari pokręciła głową i zacisnęła palce na skroniach.- Twierdzisz, że te wszystkie bajeczki o duchach i demonach są prawdziwe, a my jesteśmy potomkami szamanów i możemy się z nimi komunikować. Jakby tego było mało Hao i Yoh są reinkarnacją najpotężniejszego szamana jaki chodził po tej ziemi i próbował zniszczyć ludzkość w celu ratowania natury.- powiedziała pozornie spokojnym tonem, ale kiedy Matamune przytaknął przeklęła siarczyście (za co dostała potem po głowie od Anny) i padła plackiem na podłogę.- To za dużo dla mojej biednej psychiki.

-Jeszcze rok temu sama opowiadałaś nam podobne rzeczy.- przypomniał jej uczynnie Yoh.

-Bo nie sądziłam, że są prawdziwe!- pisnęła w obronie.- Fajnie brzmiały i dotyczyły gościa o nazwisku Asakura, to że chciałam się popisać nie znaczy, że faktycznie w nie wierzyłam!

-A co ja mam powiedzieć?- odparł Hao, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w swoje dłonie. Na początku wątpił w historyjkę Matamune, ale ciężko się długo zapierać, kiedy twoim rozmówcą jest chodzący na dwóch łapach kot w kimonie. Poza tym to co mówił, mogło wyjaśniać to dziwne uczucie deja vu, które naszło go w zeszłoroczne święta, gdy odkryli starą kaplicę w podziemiach rezydencji.

A wracając jeszcze na chwilę do tej kaplicy - Asakurowie zajęli się nią dopiero po świętach, kiedy Hao i Hikari wrócili do domów. Yoh i Anna pokazali dorosłym zejście na dół i poszli tam razem z nimi. Yoh potem zarzekał się, że Keiko i Mikihisa nie mogli wiedzieć o istnieniu tego pomieszczenia wcześniej. Gdyby było inaczej nie wyglądaliby na tak zaszokowanych i... oczarowanych widokiem, który tam zastali. Jeśli chodzi o dziadków Yoh nie był już taki pewien. Yohmei upierał się, że on i Kino również nie mieli o niczym pojęcia, niemniej młody Asakura czuł, że nie było to do końca zgodne z prawdą.

No bo jak można mieszkać gdzieś przez niemal całą dekadę (no, dobra może trochę mniej, w końcu dziadkowie bliźniaków aż tak starzy nie byli) i nie wiedzieć, że tuż pod nosem mają jeden wielki grobowiec! Czy może bardziej kaplicę niż grobowiec.

-Jak to możliwe, że nigdy o tym nie słyszeliśmy?- zapytała Anna, trzymając się resztek zdrowego rozsądku.

Matamune odsunął fajkę od pyszczka i wypuścił z niego duży obłok dymu. Gdyby sytuacja była choć odrobinę normalniejsza, Hikari pewnie zabroniłaby mu palić w salonie, ale teraz nawet jej to do głowy nie przyszło.- Ostatni rozegrany Turniej Szamanów miał miejsce na przełomie piętnastego i szesnastego wieku, czyli ponad pięćset lat temu. Ostatni, ponieważ nowo koronowany władca wraz z Wielkim Duchem zdecydowali się przerwać tę tradycję.

-Dlaczego?

-Powodów było kilka.- powiedział Matamune.- Czasy nie były szczególnie przyjazne, nie tylko dla szamanów, ale i wszystkich, którzy wyróżniali się od innych religią czy poglądami. Sam Turniej był bardzo brutalnym widowiskiem. Mało kiedy zwycięzca pozwalał przegranemu ujść z życiem. Był też otwarty dla wszystkich, więc niejednokrotnie brały w nim udział dzieci.- Nekomata przerwał na chwilę, z zamysłem obracając fajkę w łapkach.- Dodatkowo myślę, że potęga mistrza Hao wstrząsnęła wtedy nie tylko Radą Szamańską, ale i także samym Królem Duchów. Mimo wygranej, wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że niebawem Hao Asakura powróci ponownie, jeszcze potężniejszy niż poprzednio. Mógł odrodzić się w jakiejkolwiek rodzinie, w jakimkolwiek miejscu... Czy istniał lepszy sposób na powstrzymanie go niż zamknięcie ludziom oczu na świat duchowy?- zapytał retorycznie, głosem przesiąkniętym nostalgią.

Hao i Yoh wymienili spojrzenia.

-Dobrze, ale... dalej nie rozumiem- zaczął nieporadnie Yoh.

-Dlaczego nam to mówisz?- dokończył Hao.

-Wasz przodek był moim drogim przyjacielem.- Matamune położył uszy ku sobie.- Od lat dręczą mnie wyrzuty sumienia, że byłem częściowo odpowiedzialny za jego szaleństwo. Myślę, że... chciałem po prostu się z wami spotkać. Porozmawiać.- Uśmiechnął się.- Uznałem, że skoro kaplica mistrza Hao została odkryta, a ziarno wątpliwości zasiane, to czas będzie odpowiedni, ale przez rok nie potrafiłem się zebrać. No i... ciężko trafić na was dwóch razem w jednym miejscu, bez osób starszych.

-Tak to jest jak się żyje w dwóch różnych rodzinach.- westchnął Yoh.

-I chodzi do różnych szkół.- dodała Anna.

-I mieszka w różnych częściach miasta.- dorzuciła swoje trzy grosze Hikari, dalej leżąc plackiem na podłodze.

-Tak... niezmiernie was za to przepraszam.- powiedział Matamune i skłonił się nisko.

-E? Za co konkretnie?- zapytał Hao, marszcząc brwi. Czyżby...?

-To ty byłeś odpowiedzialny za adopcję Hao?!- niemal wrzasnęła Hikari, momentalnie podrywając się z podłogi.

-Hai.

Dobrze, że Yoh już siedział, bo nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie.- D-dlaczego?

-Przez stulecia obserwowałem ród Asakurów.- zaczął Matamune.- Oczywiście nie miałem pewności, że mistrz Hao zechce odrodzić się właśnie w nim, ale przeczucie mnie nie zawiodło. Już przed waszymi narodzinami znałem prawdę. Nie chciałem, żeby historia się powtórzyła. Uznałem, że lepiej będzie jeżeli nie będziecie wychowywać się razem.- Głos Nekomaty załamał się lekko.

-Kto dał ci prawo do podejmowania takiej decyzji?!- naskoczyła na niego Hikari.- Kurde! I pomyśleć, że ja podejrzewałam babcię Kino i dziadka Yohmei!

-Starszyzna rodu była wszystkiego świadoma.- potwierdził Matamune.- Za przyzwoleniem Króla Duchów, ja i wasz przodek Yohken wyjaśniliśmy im sprawę przed faktem. Stare podania okazały się wystarczające aby ich przekonać.

-To... nie w porządku względem mnie i Yoh.- odezwał się cicho Hao. Ciężko było uwierzyć w prawdziwość tej całej historyjki z reinkarnacją. Poza tym jednym momentem rok temu w kaplicy, nigdy nie miał żadnych... wątpliwości odnośnie tego kim jest. Nie żeby wiedział jak czuje się reinkarnacja tysiącletniego szamana psychopaty, ale... to wciąż było nie fair.

-Wiem.- Matamune skinął głową.- Wyszedłem z założenia, że łatwiej będzie prosić o przebaczenie niż pozwolenie. A zatem przepraszam.- Ponownie się pokłonił.

Hikari już zbierała się z podłogi, aby mu przyłożyć, jednak Yoh chwycił ją za ramię zanim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek. Dziewczyna posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, na co on odparł, zaskakująco łagodnie:- Teraz to i tak już nie ma znaczenia, prawda?

On i Hao wymienili długie spojrzenia i dopiero po chwili namysłu, długowłosy przytaknął.- Minęło szesnaście lat. No i, nie mogę powiedzieć, że moje życie stało się przez to koszmarem. Owszem, momentami było ciężko, ale... teraz jest w porządku. W sumie nie mam na co narzekać.- Uśmiechnął się lekko do brata, po czym spojrzał na Matamune. Koteł miał wyraz czystej ulgi na pyszczku.

-Wasze spotkanie było naprawdę niezwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności.- powiedział.- Zdaje się, że nawet po mojej interwencji pisane wam było spotkanie. Nie żeby mnie to zdziwiło.

-Właściwie, to jak wiele o nas wiesz?- zapytał Yoh, z czystej ciekawości.

-Och, czuwałem nad wami przez długie lata, mimo, że nie mogliście mnie zobaczyć.- przyznał Matamune.- Myślę, że nie ma nikogo, kto znałby wasze nawyki lepiej ode mnie. Czasem jesteście tak podobni do mistrza Hao, że zdarza mi się zapominać...- wciągnął powietrze, aby potem powoli je wypuścić.- Że tak naprawdę żaden z was nim nie jest. Zwłaszcza ty, Hao.- wskazał na starszego z bliźniaków.- Mistrz Hao zwykł nosić długie włosy w obu swoich wcieleniach.

Hao zrobił niepewną minę i potarł kark. Może jednak powinien wybrać się do tego fryzjera?

-Czy imię Hao również zostało podrzucone przez ciebie?- zapytała Anna.  
Matamune pokręcił głową- Imię wybrali Keiko i Mikihisa jeszcze przed waszymi narodzinami. To był właśnie główny powód mojego niepokoju o przebieg tej reinkarnacji. Gdy trafiłeś do rodziny zastępczej Hiroshi i Aoi zastanawiali się nad zmienieniem go, ale ostatecznie postanowili zostawić to, które miałeś, gdy cię adoptowali.- Ponownie przybliżył fajkę do pyszczka.- Może to i lepiej, bo niektóre pomysły Hiroshiego wydawały się tak absurdalne, że zacząłem pokładać w wątpliwość cały ten plan podczas gdy Yohken umierał ze śmiechu.

Hao parsknął.- Nigdy się ich o to nie pytałem.

-Będziesz musiał.- powiedziała Hikari.- Koniecznie.

Dużo czasu spędzili w salonie z Matamune, wypytując go o Turniej i jego przeszłość u boku dawnego Hao. Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem, gdy jedno po drugim posnęli tam gdzie siedzieli. Niewiele później do domu wrócili Layla i Nachi ze śpiącą Akiko na rękach. Można się domyślić jaki widok zastali.

-Nie mogę się zdecydować czy chcę opierniczyć ich za nie położenie się spać o normalnej godzinie, czy przykryć kocami i ucałować na dobranoc.- przyznała Layla, załamując ręce nad czwórką padniętych nastolatków. W dodatku jej własna córka spała na podłodze, jakby nie było miejsca na kanapie! A za chwilę będzie jęczeć, że ją wszystko boli!  
Nachi zaśmiał się cicho.- Nie mamy tyle koców. Zajmij się Akiko, a ja przeniosę ich na górę, do łóżek.

-Nie budzimy ich?- zapytała, odbierając od niego nieprzytomną dziewczynkę.

-Po co? I tak zaraz będzie świtać.

Minęło dziesięć minut i Nachi właśnie zbierał swoje pierworodne z podłogi, gdy Layla zapytała:

-Ty też tu czujesz papierosy?

* * *

Hao nie miał zbyt przyjemnych snów, chociaż nie mógłby ich też nazwać koszmarami. Widział demony tańczące w płomieniach ogniska i pustynne niebo usiane gwiazdami. Niewielką, kamienną wioskę ukrytą przed ludzkim okiem. W jednej z urywek jechał powozem konnym z pasiastym rudawym kotem na kolanach, w innej łowił ryby nad strumieniem. Sceny zmieniały się raz za razem, każda z innego okresu w jego (jego?) życiu, wszystkie znajome i obce jednocześnie.

Czuł się jakoś inaczej w tych snach. Jakby posiadał dodatkowy zmysł i nie potrafił patrzeć na świat inaczej, niż przez niego. Widział też ludzi. Wiele, wiele osób, o rozmytych rysach twarzy i głosie zbyt niewyraźnym, aby był w stanie rozróżnić słowa.  
Tylko jedna osoba zachowała się w jego pamięci bardziej przejrzyście - kobieta o ciepłym uśmiechu i długich, jasnych włosach.

Przypominała mu trochę Aoi. Tylko troszeczkę.

Obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. Szybki rzut okiem na zegar ścienny powiedział mu, że dochodziła dwunasta. Pomimo ośmiu godzin snu nie czuł się ani trochę wypoczęty. Hikari jeszcze pochrapywała cicho z burzą czarnych włosów rozsypanych na swojej poduszce, ale Anny nigdzie nie było.

Minęło raptem kilka minut, gdy śpiący po jego prawej stronie Yoh sapnął cicho, uchylając powieki, tylko po to aby zaraz przewrócić się na drugi bok i jęknąć przeciągle.

-Dzień dobry.- odezwał się Hao.

-Dobry.- ziewnął Yoh.- Czy tylko ja się tak nie wyspałem? Mam wrażenie, że przez całą noc śniły mi się jakieś pierdoły, ale za Chiny nie pamiętam o czym.

-No to jest nas dwóch.- westchnął długowłosy.

-Czy ja dobrze pamiętam, że przyszedł do nas gadający kot?- wymruczał z ustami wciśniętymi w poduszkę. Hao tylko pokręcił głową, co znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że jest równie skonfundowany całą sytuacją.- Może mieliśmy jakąś zbiorową halucynację, czy coś?

-Nie mam pojęcia, Yoh.- westchnął.- I nie mam też siły, żeby się podnieść, więc pozostały nam dwie opcje - łamiemy sobie głowę nad duchami i reinkarnacją dopóki Anna nie przyjdzie nas wykopać, albo wracamy spać i mamy wszystko gdzieś.

-Druga opcja bardziej mi się podoba.

-Mi też.

Hikari chyba zgadzała się z podjętą przed nich decyzją, bo na oślep rzuciła w nich poduszką Anny, mamrocząc coś co brzmiało jak "zamknijcie się obaj".

* * *

*kilka tygodni później*

- _ej chopie podobosz mi sie fest_ jest online-

 **ej chopie podobosz mi sie fest:** Które mądre mi znowu nick zmieniło? -,-

 **light of the world:** Yoh!

 **cinamon roll:** Tak naprawdę to Hikari. Mi też zmieniła.

 **light of the world:** co ja poradzę, że mnie Wena naszła?

 **Anna:** O drugiej w nocy?

 **light of the world:** Ona chodzi własnymi ścieżkami? xd

 **ej chopie podobosz mi sie fest:** ...

 **ej chopie podobosz mi sie fest:** Miałem wam cos powiedzieć, ale po namyśle zmieniam zdanie.

 **jestem ta starsza:** Hikari, przeproś =_=

- _nie jestem dziewczyną_ jest online-

 **light of the world:** Lyserg, weź mnie ratuuuj ;-;

- _nie jestem dziewczyną_ wylogowany-

 **let it snow:** Umiesz odstraszać ludzi, nie ma co XD

 **let it snow:** chwila moment...

 **ZłotaDynastia:** Wszystkim zmieniłaś te nicki? -,-

 **light of the world:** no prawie xd

 **light of the world:** dla Anny miałam fajny pomysł, ale za bardzo się bałam xd

 **Anna:** hn

- _ej chopie podobosz mi sie fest_ opuścił czat-

- _cinamon roll_ opuścił czat-

 **jestem ta starsza:** Ej no! =_=

 **Łaciata:** Pewnie na pw poszli :/

 **jestem ta starsza:** Alee ja chce wiedzieć co Hao chciał powiedzieć!

 **jestem ta starsza:** damn u Hikari :c

 **light of the world:** he he he

- _sex,drags &rock'n'roll_ dołączył do czatu-

 **sex,drags &rock'n'roll:** No siema, dzieciaki

 **sex,drags &rock'n'roll:** przypominam o próbie Hikari

 **light of the world:** haai

 **ZłotaDynastia:** A tego kto zaprosił? -,-

 **jestem ta starsza:** Marshall się sam zaprasza

 **sex,drags &rock'n'roll:** C:

*tymczasem bliźniacy*

 **Hao:** Zeke

 **Yoh:** Co?

 **Hao:** Gadający kot miał rację.

 **Hao:** Odnośnie tych imion.

 **Hao:** Jak sobie pomyślę, że mogłem skończyć z imieniem Zeke, to mi się słabo robi.

 **Yoh:** xDD


End file.
